


To Love People

by FullmetalDude1



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: 5+1 Things, Acceptance, AiballWeek2020, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - The Time Traveler's Wife Fusion, Amusement Parks, Anatomy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempts to Runaway, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Banter, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Begging, Blood Drinking, Blushing, Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia References, Burns, Childhood Friends, Clinging, Coming Out, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Foster Care, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Getting Back Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Growing Up Together, Hacking, Happy Ending, Haunted Houses, Heartbreak, Helicopters, Holding Hands, Hopeful Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Illusions, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sex, Innuendo, Inspired by Eros and Psyche (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Inspired by Orpheus and Eurydice (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Kid Fic, Lack of Communication, Late Night Conversations, Laughter, Light Angst, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love Confessions, M/M, Medicine, Memory Alteration, Mind Manipulation, Minor Injuries, Near Death, Necklaces, Nicknames, Orphans, Pining, Post-Canon Fix-It, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Promises, Rebuilding, Robot/Human Relationships, Romantic Gestures, Roommates, Secrets, Self-Defense, Self-Doubt, Self-Sacrifice, Sensory Deprivation, Slime, Snow White Elements, Supernatural Elements, Surprise Kissing, Swearing, Temporary Character Death, Time Skips, Trans Male Character, Trials, Underworld, Vampires, War, thirsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalDude1/pseuds/FullmetalDude1
Summary: A series of one-shots for AiballWeek2020.Feb7: Free Day-Yusaku was going to work at the hotdog truck, but Ai decided to spirit him away with a "Let's get out of this town. Drive out of the city, away from the crowds."Feb8: Reunion/Separation-Yusaku is willing to go anywhere to bring Ai back, even to the gates of Hell.Feb9: Past/Future-Being friends with a time traveler since you were 6 is hard. Falling in love with one is even harder.Feb10: Amusement/Horror-Why did Ai want to drag him to a haunted house again?Feb11: AU/Reborn-Yusaku is the handsome prince trapped in his mother's golden cage & Ai is his mysterious husband he's never seen the face of.Feb12: Hugs/Cyberse- 5 times Yusaku's Duel Monsters hugged him +1 time Yusaku hugged a being from Cyberse.Feb13: Personality Switch/Masquarade-Yusaku has never liked proms or dancing, but he can't help feeling annoyed at the thought of missing this one, since it's finally his chance to meet his online boyfriend.Feb14: V-Ai-lintine's Day/Purple-Ai tries taking Yusaku on a date on Valentine's day, but Yusaku really just, wants to stay in & hug Ai.
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku
Comments: 24
Kudos: 46





	1. Free Day: Wildest Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusaku was going to work at the hotdog truck, but Ai decided to spirit him away with a "Let's get out of this town. Drive out of the city, away from the crowds."
> 
> Promo Post: https://loganelfreeces.tumblr.com/post/190712121609/to-love-people-chapter-1-fullmetaldude1

“Yusaku, are you sure you want to go in there?”

Yusaku can understand why Ai would think he wouldn’t want to go. The crowd looks like one shifting animal, a giant beast that Yusaku couldn’t possibly survive being swallowed by. The people shift and coil tighter and tighter, making it harder to tell who’s arms and who’s legs belong to which stranger and he can already feel the headache coming.

“I have to.” Yusaku adjusts his hoodie, pulling it over to protect his ears from the chill, “I promised Kusanagi I’d help with the truck today.”

Kusanagi had asked Takeru, Flame, Jin and even Lightening for help, which means that today is going to be incredibly busy. As if Yusaku couldn’t already tell from the crowd. He feels like he’s going to be sick if he stares at it any longer. But he made a promise.

So Yusaku dares to take a trembling step forward-

Only for Ai to take his hand and pull him away, saving him from getting barreled over by a bunch of children. Yusaku winds up with his back to Ai’s chest, staring up at him with wide eyes, his heart racing just a little.

Ai looks down and grins, his eyes lighting up to match the gem on his chest, “Let’s get out of this town. Drive out of the city, get away from the crowd.”

Yusaku stares at him for a while with a puzzled face. 1) Ai can’t drive, or at least he shouldn’t be able to. 2) Den City is large, Yusaku can’t imagine leaving it in the next few hours with today being the anniversary of when Playmaker saved everyone from Bohman. 3) There will be parties everywhere, there’s no way to get away from the crowds as it is.

“How?” Yusaku blinks at Ai.

Ai smiles at him and squeezes his hand, “Trust me?”

Yusaku considers it for a while. Spend hours in a crowd with people who won’t stop worshiping Playmaker like he’s a living legend or spend hours with Ai who is the most annoying being in the world. 

Then Ai leans down to press a small kiss to his cheek and Yusaku thinks, “ _Heaven can’t help me now._ ”

Yusaku has never had anything last forever, especially the good things. But something about Ai makes it easy to hope for something more. For something that’ll last almost as long as forever. They don’t have forever, but they have this night at least.

“Okay.” Yusaku agrees. 

Ai pulls back and laughs, then starts dragging Yusaku away from the crowd they were about to drive into, “You’ll have fun Yusaku, I promise! You won’t regret this!”

Yusaku shakes his head, “You’re incorrigible.”

Ai’s going to take him down. But the worst part of this whole situation is that Yusaku would let him. But that’s what happens when you fall in love with an idiot.

So Ai drags them through Den City, until they reach a deserted park, the same one he spoke to Zaizen in all those months ago.

“We’re still in Den City, Ai.” Yusaku looks around suspiciously, knowing his partner never does anything by halves.

Ai giggles and snaps his fingers, “Not any more!”

Yusaku blinks and then looks up at the sound of a strange noise. Then he realizes a helicopter is coming down to land in the park and that….

“Hello!” Roboppi waves from the pilot’s seat, as if this is an everyday thing, “You ready for the best day of your life, Yusaku?”

Yusaku gapes at them, then he sighs. Sure, why not let the cleaning bot fly a helicopter? What a brilliant idea.

Ai laughs and starts pushing him towards the helicopter, “You’ll love it, trust me! And don’t worry about Kusanagi and the others, they know you’re in safe hands!”

Even if Yusaku was going to protest, he’s sure that Ai wouldn’t give him a chance. So he lets Ai get him on the helicopter, puts on a headset so he can stay in communication with them all even in the air and Roboppi flies them out of the city. 

Yusaku must have fallen asleep during the flight, because when he wakes up, Ai is carrying him. The sun is setting and from Yusaku’s angle, it looks almost like a halo around Ai’s head. The gold in his hair glitters and he paints a pretty picture, as usual. Yusaku wonders if Ai made himself that tall and handsome as hell just to torture Yusaku and figures yes, he’d do that.

Ai hums and grins down at him, “Awake, Sleeping Beauty?”

Yusaku rolls his eyes at him and kicks his feet until Ai puts him on them, “Just fine, thanks. Where are we?”

It’s now that he’s on his feet that Yusaku can actually take a good look around himself. They’re some kind of flower field and Yusaku can see the lights and towers of Den City far below them. It feels almost like they’re floating above the future city. 

“I didn’t know this hill was here.” Yusaku murmurs.

Ai hums and wraps his arms around his shoulders, whispering softly, “Are you seduced yet by my choice in romantic settings?”

Yusaku groans and glares at him, “No. You couldn’t seduce a squirrel.”

He should know, Ai watches Love Island like it’ll tell him the secrets of the universe. 

Ai gasps and rolls his eyes, humming, “Then I’ll have to try harder to win your affection!”

He pulls back, spinning Yusaku around so they’re face to face. Ai then pulls Yusaku closer, resting one hand on his hip while the other holds his cheek gently. Yusaku feels his face flush a little at the close contact, as Ai stares at him like he hung the stars and the moon. 

Then Ai starts kissing Yusaku all over his face, forcing Yusaku to let out a few giggles and laughs. Ai’s so bad at flirting, how can he do it so well?

They’ve been together for barely two weeks, but no one else makes him smile like Ai does. No one else makes him feel like he could actually be happy for once and he hopes he’s doing the same for Ai.

Yusaku remembers their Duel. Where Ai thought he could see the end before it began. Where their love ended in tragedy, death, war and heartbreak.

But as soon as Yusaku got him back, he kissed his partner on the forehead and said, “I promise to stop that future from happening, Ai. I’ll bring back the other Ignis, I’ll keep you at my side and we’ll find a way to make our dreams come true.”

Ai had stared at him in shock, his eyes wide, tears in the corners, “And if, if I run away to keep you safe?”

Yusaku thought about it. Then answered honestly, “On one condition.”

Ai blinked at him.

“Remember me. Remember that I’ll smash that future until we can live in peace. Remember that you can always return home to me. Remember that I’ll never stop loving you.” Yusaku held Ai’s hand in between two of his fingers and gently squeezed, as if to make sure he knew he was serious.

Ai had cried, shifting to his monster form for a hug. Yusaku returned it with all his might.

And now they’re here. Standing on a flower covered hill, holding each other close and staring at the sunset. Ai had his arms around Yusaku’s waist, while Yusaku rests his arms around Ai’s back and his head on his chest. Yusaku can hear the machinery pumping inside Ai's metal body and hopes it never stops. 

Ai giggles and leans down, kissing Yusaku's cheeks, "You've got cute rosy cheeks!" 

Yusaku feels his face heat up and he scrambles for an insult, "Your lips are red." 

Damnit.

Ai blinks and the noise in his chest increases, as if he's embarrassed and trying to cool down, "Oh, you noticed?" Then he smirks and gently takes Yusaku's chin, pressing his thumb on his bottom lip, leaning closer, "You want to kiss them?" 

Yusaku swallows quietly and puts his hands on his shoulders, making Ai blink. Yusaku wraps his arms around Ai's neck and pulls him to his chest, hugging him tightly and wishing he could never let go.

"I wish you could stay." Yusaku whispers it because he doesn't want the world to know, but he wants Ai to know.

But Yusaku knows he won't. They're rebuilding the other Ignis and then they're going to create a new Cyberse World and disappear. To some place they can't be found, not even by their Origins. And Yusaku’s world will fade to greys again, as the need for safety takes all the colour in his life away from him again.

Ai is quiet as he returns the hug, holding Yusaku tight.

"Say you'll see me again. Please." Ai begs him.

And Yusaku can't deny him anything, "I will. Even if it's just in our wildest dreams." 

Ai giggles softly and pulls back. He kisses Yusaku's forehead, "I promise they'll be good wild dreams."

Yusaku smiles for his partner and leans up to kiss him on the lips. If this is all they'll have outside of their dreams, he'll make sure he has as much as he can get.


	2. Reunion: Life, Memory and Free Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusaku is willing to go anywhere to bring Ai back, even to the gates of Hell.
> 
> Promo Post: https://loganelfreeces.tumblr.com/post/190720483634/to-love-people-chapter-2-fullmetaldude1

He lets his Link Sense guild him, heading deeper and deeper into the network, following the flow of the Datastorm, heart repeating a steady rhythm of  _ Ai, Ai, Ai- _

_ He's alive. _

He doesn't know how he knows this, but his Link Sense has always served him well and he refuses to give up on Ai now, not after everything they've been through. He's getting his partner back, even if it kills him.

Then there's a flood of green and blue and red and when he opens his eyes, Yusaku (not his avatar, his real self) is standing before a cave. It's deep, dark and endless, with blue flames running deep down into the cavern on either side of him. A steady stream of the Datastorm flows out the cave, like a trickling stream rising from the earth. 

_ Yusaku _

Yusaku gasps and takes a step forward, "Ai-"

A staff swings out of nowhere, blocking his path. He looks to where the staff came from, to see a woman standing there who looks… almost exactly like Cyberse Witch. She dresses in white instead of grey and blood red instead of black. There's a rose resting on her ear, not unlike the one Ghost Gal threw at him when she was disguised as Blue Angel.

"You are of the living." Her eyes are an emerald green, fierce and true, "You aren't to enter the Underworld yet, boy."

Yusaku narrows his eyes and looks past her staff, " _ The Underworld? As in the land of the dead? _ "

The Datastorm continues to stream out under his feet, then a gust of wind rustles his hair and his heart leaps into his throat.

It's Ai. He knows it.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." Yusaku grabs the staff, ready to push it to the side, not looking Cyberse Witch in the eye, "Someone's waiting for me to bring him home." 

He pushes with all his might, but the staff doesn't budge. 

"You'll die one day, boy. You can see your friend then." Cyberse Witch looks towards him, glaring at him hard.

Yusaku bristles and throws his whole weight against the staff. No. She is not keeping him from Ai. He’s spent three months looking for that idiot, he’ll spend the rest of his life trying to find him if that’s what it takes to bring Ai back. He's already at the gates of Hell, nowhere to go but down.

Because that’s where Ai is.

Cyberse Witch’s staff suddenly glows and she gives a small gasp, before, knocking him to the ground and stepping between him and the cavern. Yusaku scrambles to his feet, staring at her in anger, the orb on her staff glowing a soft purple.

“It seems the Fates want to test you.” Cyberse Witch looks at her staff, then turns to him, “Are you ready for this, Playmaker?”

Yusaku tightens his fists at his side, “Will it bring Ai back to life?”

Cyberse Witch narrows her eyes, “Only if you pass three trials. I will be your first one.”

Yusaku doesn’t hesitate, “What do I have to do?”

Ai is worth anything and everything Yusaku has left to give. It’s not much, but it has to be enough to bring his partner back.

Cyberse Witch stamps her staff down and the Datastorm under Yusaku’s feet solidifies and stops moving. Impossible!

“You wish to bring back a very special individual. He was stitched together by a mad scientist and disappeared piece by piece. You will bring back each piece by risking your own pieces.” Cyberse Witch raises her staff off the ground, “Your free will.”

Yusaku suddenly feels frozen up, like he can’t move, his feet trapped in the Datastorm that’s stopped moving and he doesn’t even care-

“Your memories.” Cyberse Witch stamps her staff down.

The Datastorm moves once more, Yusaku moves once more, but his head is aching, that day he met Ryoken is getting fuzzier by the second, Ai’s name feels like it’s slipping out his fingers-

“Your life.” Cyberse Witch points her staff at him.

The headache disappears and Yusaku feels like he’s being strangled instead. He claws at his throat, tugging at it, but nothing comes lose and he can’t breathe-

Cyberse Witch puts her staff at her side and Yusaku takes in a gasp, falling to his knees, coughing and panting all the while.

“The true trials will be far more difficult than those snippets you felt.” Cyberse Witch talks down to him, harshly, to save his life, “Is this person truly worth losing your free will, memory and life?” She walks over to him, just a few steps, “You’re not supposed to enter this world for another 60 years at least, thanks to the efforts of the being you’re seeking. Will you really disrespect him by throwing all his work away?”

Yusaku pants on his hands and knees, his head spinning, chanting his name in his head, his heart thumping  _ Ai, Ai, Ai _ on an endless loop.

Cyberse Witch’s feet appear before him. “Last chance to turn back, boy. You won’t be able to make this choice again.”

Yusaku takes in a deep breath. He lets it out slowly, closing his eyes.

So Ai’s simulations really would have ended in his death if Ai hadn’t become the villain. That idiot. Now he truly has to no choice.

Yusaku gets to his feet and stares Cyberse Witch in the eye, “I’m bringing him back. I don’t care what I have to gamble to do it.”

Because he will win. It’s the only thing he can do.

Cyberse Witch stares into his eyes back and he doesn’t know what she sees. Because she nods at him, raises her staff and it glows a bright purple, so bright, Yusaku can’t look at it-

And when the light fades, Yusaku is standing in a battlefield. He can hear shotguns and tanks letting off blasts all around him, but he can’t hear anyone scream. There’s ruined buildings on every side, crumbled rubble under his feet, black smokey skies overhead.

The world of Ai’s simulation. 

Yusaku hears a shout and runs for the sound, sticking to the walls to avoid becoming a target. He hears more shouting and himself barking orders, then he turns a corner and sees it.

The Yusaku in Ai’s simulation, in his school uniform, running and yelling beside Ai.

Yusaku’s heart is in his throat watching Ai.

Ai is covered in dust and grime, his outfit torn at the edges, his eyes wide and darting around, a slight limp in his SOLtis’s right leg. But he’s there, he’s alive and Yusaku wants to scream and cry and hold him so bad,  _ he’s choking- _

But then he sees a man cocking a gun at his simulation self and Cyberse Witch’s words echo in his head.

_ Your life. _

Yusaku looks around desperately, but he only has the Duel Disk on his arm, the rubble around him and Ai hasn’t noticed him. His otherself might have seen him, because he’s staring at him like he doesn’t know what to do and Yusaku feels the same way.

Then he sees the gunman take aim and Yusaku makes a decision.

He grabs the nearest piece of rubble next to him and throws it as hard as he can at the gunman. It hits his shoulder and it’s enough of a distraction to make him nearly fall and look around, giving Ai and his doppelganger the chance to slip into the place Yusaku is hiding.

“Who are you?” His doppleganger asks, looking him up and down.

Ai blinks and laughs, ruffling the doppelganger's head, “Oh come on, Yusaku, don’t tell me you got hit on the head.”

Yusaku’s heart stutters.

Then he swallows thickly and calls, “Ai, it’s me. Yusaku.”

But Ai doesn’t turn to him. Ai is only looking at his doppelganger, gently checking him over for injuries, while the other Yusaku looks between Ai and the real Yusaku. 

Ai then turns in his general direction, following the doppelganger’s eyes, “What is it?”

Yusaku’s heart tightens in his chest and then there’s the sound of someone swearing outside. Yusaku scrambles to push Ai and his doppleganger out the way, but his hand passes right through Ai and his doppleganger stumbles forward.

“Yusaku!” Ai shouts and reaches out to grab the doppelganger's hand, “You need to be more careful. We have to go.”

The doppelganger turns to stare at Yusaku and his heart tightens further. But Ai’s right, they have to move. Yusaku has to protect his life, so Ai doesn’t die.

So Yusaku swallows thickly and nods, “Go. I’ll protect you. Just stay alive and protect him.”

The doppelganger nods at him and then lets Ai lead him away. Yusaku stares at their retreating backs and then he climbs out of his hiding place. Ai might not be able to see him, but he managed to annoy the gunman, so he should keep doing that.

Yusaku grabs another piece of rubble and throws it at the approaching gunman. He hits him in the chest and the man shouts, then points his gun at Yusaku’s general direction and-

SPLASH!

Yusaku gasps and sits up, clutching the blanket around his lap, looking around in confusion.

“You’re awake.” A man stands at a counter, his hands busy with the dishes if the sounds are a giveaway, “I was worried about you, stranger.”

Yusaku narrows his eyes at the man and looks around. He’s in some kind of one room wood cabin, with a fire going in the corner and a small tub next to it that you might be able to sit in for a bath. Along one of the walls is a collection of draws and cupboards and the man is standing next to them, likely elbows deep in a sink for washing dishes. Yusaku groans and shuts his eyes. The light of the setting sun coming through the window by the man’s head is making Yusaku’s brain ache. 

The man shifts, so Yusaku opens his eyes to see he’s turned around. Half his purple hair is over his face, hiding one of his eyes and he’s in a purple robe, with black baggy pants and shirt. His revealed eye is red and seems ancient, ripping through Yusaku’s soul and mind. The man feels familiar somehow.

“You looked like you’d hit your head when I found you on the road side.” The man walks over to him, kneeling beside him, “You got a name, stranger?”

Yusaku continues to keep his eyes narrowed while looking at the man, “What’s it to you if I do?”

“Nothing, really. But information like that just... ” The man waves his hands in surrender, “has a way of disappearing if it’s not remembered.”

Yusaku opens his mouth, to scoff-

Except he can’t remember his name. Who is he?

He shakes his head and groans as the ache in it worsens, damnit, why-

Why does his heart ache too? Why does he feel like there’s something he has to do?

“Whoa, don’t force it stranger.” The man gently lays his hand on his shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze, “It hurts less if you just stop thinking about it.”

He looks up at the man, fidgeting with his hands.

“Why don’t I look after you for a while, until your memory comes back, hum?” The man’s smile is gentle and kind, but something doesn’t feel right, “Memories can be such painful things. It’s probably for the best that you can’t remember your old life. It must have been miserable, considering the scars on your body.”

He looks at his hands and closes his eyes, trying to think hard. Maybe that’s why his heart aches. Because his old life was hard. But why would he forget everything? There had to have been something good-

Purple. Black. Bright yellow.

He gasps and a name is on the tip of his tongue, “A-”

His head hurts, his head hurts, why can’t it stop?!

“I-” He groans, closing his eyes tighter, trying to find it-

Gold. Black. Purple. Pink. Bright blue. Dark red. Lavender.

He wants it to stop, it has to stop, he has to remember, it hurts-

“It can stop when you give up on him.” The man’s voice is gentle and calm, kind, but it’s not right- “Forget him. He only hurt you in the end. Don’t you deserve a chance to leave it all behind and be happy for once? I know you’ve been hurt-”

“No! I’d never give up on him! I’d rather hurt than feel nothing and not know myself!” He shouts, grabbing his skull tightly, trying to claw the memories out, pulling at his hair, “Ai!”

_ Yusaku _

_ Wake up, little one. _

Yusaku's eyes snap open. He looks around to see he's just in a park. It's a pleasant day and Shoichi is making hotdogs for everyone. Ryoken and Takeru are bickering while Aoi and Spectre talk to Jin and Shoichi. Kiku, Takeru's girlfriend, is sleeping next to him. Everyone seems happy, just sharing food and company together.

"They're happy and it's all thanks to you." 

Yusaku tilts his head only to find his head is in Ai's lap. His hair is tumbling down his shoulders in soft waves and his eyes look the happiest Yusaku has ever seen them. His heart is aching and he wants...

_ Touch him. He's real, little one. _

Yusaku's hand raises and gently brushes Ai's cheek. It's warm and smooth, more like skin than the plastic Yusaku expected. Ai smiles and holds his hand, moving it so he can kiss his palm. Yusaku's heart is thundering in his chest in happiness and he thinks…

"Rest Yusaku. You don't have to think." Ai leans down and brushes his hair off his eyes, "You fought so hard to bring me back. Just sleep."

Yusaku's eyes are getting heavy. He yawns. 

"That's it." Ai giggles, "You're safe and warm. So relaxed."

Yusaku does feel like that. Safe. Warm. Relaxed. But there's something in the back of his head that doesn't make sense.

When did he save Ai?

Yusaku yawns as exhaustion gets to him.

"What did I say about thinking?" Ai narrows his eyes and he pets Yusaku's head, "Don't. It's easier not to. Just accept it as truth."

Yusaku feels more tired, like he could pass out any moment. But he doesn't want-

_ Shhh, little one. Shhh. _

Yusaku forces his eyes to stay open, mustering up what little strength he has, "No."

Ai's eyes widen and then they look… hurt. Yusaku feels even more exhausted.

"Yusaku…" Ai runs his fingers through Yusaku's hair, "You have me. You saved me. Isn't that enough?" 

Yusaku's heart aches and it's enough pain to give him back more control of his body. Just enough to turn his head away, where the rest of his friends are. They're still doing the exact same thing they were doing when he last looked. They're frozen.

They're not real. 

"Yusaku, stay, please, I need you." Ai tilts his head back, holding his cheeks, "Stay with me, stay safe and warm-"

"No." Yusaku finds the more he resists, the weaker he feels. But he has to, "I haven't saved him yet." 

Ai starts to cry, sniffling, "Why?!"

"Because I love him." Yusaku uses all his strength, his eyes getting weaker and heavier, "I stay in love with him by choice. I will always make that choice, even when I die." Yusaku's eyes slip shut and he murmurs, "I'm not… dead….. yet."

"No, you're not."

Yusaku gasps and bolts up right, kicking the blankets off him, scrambling to his feet. Except it hadn't been blankets on him.

It had been three tails. 

"So rude." A voice behind him whispers.

Yusaku turns around and sees Firewall Dragon Darkfluid standing behind him. Except this one has three heads and three tails. Firewall Dragon Darkfluid drums all three tails on the ground, like tapping out a rhythm when you’re bored, humming. The middle head is high and looking at the ceiling, while the left head is looking down at the ground and resting in one hand, while the right head is looking at Yusaku in his other hand. Then each head blinks.

"You pass. Barely." They announce at once.

Yusaku's shoulders slump in relief. But then they tighten as he realises one thing.

It can't be over yet. It won't be until he has Ai and they're both out of this place.

"Follow us." The middle head calls. 

Yusaku realizes that Firewall Dragon Darkfluid has already started walking away from him. So he does follow, until they reach a throne room, where Cyberse Magician (the man from the cabin) and Cyberse Witch are waiting.

"Huh. I didn't think he'd make it this far." Cyberse Witch hums, passing her staff to her right hand.

"Neither did I." Cyberse Magician declares, passing his staff to his left hand, "But you're here now."

They stamp their staves on the ground and a massive gate rises out of the dirt behind them. They step aside and Yusaku steps forward.

The gates are tall, at least enough to fit Firewall Dragon Darkfluid. They’re carved with many intricate sigils and markings he doesn’t understand the meaning of, but he does recognise the infinity symbol and two pentacles on each door.

Yusaku stares at the gates before him, then turns to his left, "Ai is in there?"

"Bringing the dead back to life is forbidden. But you passed each of our trials, risking your life, memory and free will to have his returned." Cyberse Magician points his staff towards the gates, "He's in there."

Yusaku tightens his fist. Because it could never be that easy.

"The catch?" Yusaku looks him in the eye.

Cyberse Witch looks at the gates, "Your senses will vanish. You won't be able to see, hear, smell or feel him while you're in there. He will be able to see and hear you though."

Yusaku nods.

Darkfluid's left head hisses. "You must enter the darkness." 

"Find the light at the end." Darkfluid's right head groans.

Darkfluid's middle head echoes. "Never look back, or you'll never find him." 

"Not even in death, little one." The three say together.

Yusaku nods and turns to the gate. He lowers his head, closing his eyes.

He's travelled across the Network to find this place. To return his partner to life. Ai sacrificed everything to give Yusaku the chance to live in peace. His chance at peace. His friendships. His life. Yusaku won't leave him.

Yusaku lifts his head, "Open it."

The gates open.

He walks into the abyss.

Yusaku opens his mouth and calls for Ai. But he hears nothing. He sees nothing. He smells nothing. He touches nothing. 

But still he calls. He's not sure what he's saying or if Ai can even hear him or see him. He knows he’s telling Ai that he can’t sense anything but him that he loves Ai and he wants Ai to come back home. That he’s not ready to throw away everything they’ve fought for. Yusaku travelled through the gates of Hell to bring him back and he won’t leave without him.

Yusaku marches on through the darkness, unsure if Ai is with him. 

He doesn't look back. He takes deep breaths and focuses on staying calm. He continues to talk to Ai, talk to the abyss, tell it things he can't hear but hoping they’ll convince Ai to return. All he wants is for Ai to be happy and alive and with him. If Ai will take Yusaku after he failed him.

Yusaku could have walked for minutes or days. But he wouldn’t have been able to tell in the darkness. There’s no clocks or ways to measure the passing of time. He knows he hasn’t been counting.

But he sees a light.

One he doesn’t run to, begging Ai to follow him, begging him to stay with him when he can’t look behind him to make sure he’s following. Yusaku can’t leave without him. He needs him to be with him. Please be with him. 

Yusaku stops in front of the light. He closes his eyes.

Says one final thing.

“I love you, Ai. Come back to me.”

And steps forward. 

Yusaku opens his eyes and finds himself laying on the floor. The warehouse is as dusty and horrible looking as he left it, not bothering to do things like clean or put away Ai’s various copies.

He sits up and looks around. There in the centre of the Ai copies is the real one, still laying where Yusaku gently put him down. He doesn’t know why he put a pillow under him or used one of the other Ai’s capes as a blanket. But he’d felt better after doing it, so he hasn’t undone his work. 

Yusaku swallows thickly and walks towards him.

His feet feel heavy. He hasn’t slept properly in days. His heart is beating slowly and steadily, as if waiting to see what’ll happen.

Finally, he’s at Ai’s side.

Yusaku kneels down and scoops up Ai’s head and shoulders, pulling him to his neck and hiding Ai’s face in there in a poor imitation of a hug.

“Come back to me. Please come back to me.” Yusaku feels the tears well up in his eyes, but he keeps them at bay, holding Ai tighter, “I’ll go through that again as many times as it takes. Just, please come back to me.”

There’s only silence, nothing disturbing the air around him.

“Ai, please.” Yusaku closes his eyes, his head hurting, his heart aching, his world turning dark and grey and listless as he kisses Ai’s forehead, “I promise to stop that future from happening, Ai. I’ll bring back the other Ignis, I’ll keep you at my side and we’ll find a way to make our dreams come true. Don’t leave me alone.”

Nothing changes when he keeps his eyes closed.

A second, a minute, a day, a year could have passed then and Yusaku wouldn’t have known.

Then things changed.

It started slow. Just the sound of machines turning on. The whirling of internal fans as the SOLtis in his arms came to life. Yusaku opens his eyes and holds his breath, pulling Ai’s face from his neck so he can see, daring to hope, praying it worked, desperate for a miracle. 

“Damn you, Yusaku.”

Yusaku sucks in a sharp inhale, staring at Ai’s lips, Ai’s face, seeing the fluttering of closed eyelashes.

“I was trying to save you. I wanted to keep you alive. I’ll have to run away again to keep you safe.” Ai’s eyes open and he gives a sad smile, “But I couldn’t leave you alone when you begged so desperately.”

Yusaku starts to pant, tears slipping past his cheeks, falling on Ai’s cheeks, “Ai? You’re real?”

“Yeah.” Ai reaches up and smooths away his tears, “I’m real."

Yusaku has never been noisy. He didn't cry very loudly, when he spoke he was quiet, his screams didn't often carry.

But now…

Yusaku takes in a gasping breath and screams, letting the tears fall, hugging Ai tightly around his back, resting his face on his shoulder. Yusaku screams and wails, sobs at the top of his lungs and doesn't let Ai go, even as he wriggles and tries to escape. Yusaku holds him tighter if anything.

"YOU'RE NEVER ALLOWED TO DO THAT AGAIN, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Yusaku roars, "IF YOU DIE AGAIN, I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!"

Yusaku continues to shout nonsense like that. If Ai says anything, he can't hear him over his own screams. But he can feel him returning the hug, Ai wrapping his arms around Yusaku's back and cradling him to his chest. Ai runs his fingers through Yusaku's hair and the boy cries harder, his tears flowing faster. But he quiets slightly, his screams and threats turning to angry shouts, those quieting further into regretful swears until he's just sobbing, all the words having escaped him. Yusaku hides his eyes in Ai's shoulder. 

Ai sighs and gently tugs on a lock of Yusaku's hair, "I promise I won't leave again. I'm sorry I ever did. I just wanted you to live."

"Idiot." Yusaku sniffles, "I can't live without my heart. You took it with you when you left."

Ai stiffens.

Yusaku pulls back to look at Ai's face. Yusaku wipes his own tears off Ai's cheeks, trying to soothe his shocked expression.

"I love you, Ai." Yusaku presses their foreheads together and closes his eyes, "If…" he gulps, "Please if you feel the same tell me. If not, then-"

Yusaku's eyes fly open as he finds himself kissing Ai, who's eyes slip closed. Ai gently tilts Yusaku's head, so he closes his eyes and allows himself to be lead. They’re not good at kissing, this being both their first kisses and the fact they still have a foot in the grave. But it’s everything Yusaku’s wanted and prayed for and more. It’s perfect.

Ai pulls back and Yusaku’s eyes flutter open, eyelashes tickling Ai’s cheeks.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t feel the same?” Ai brushes some of Yusaku’s hair behind his ear, smiling, “You’re….” Ai sighs and presses their foreheads together, “You’re everything to me, Yusaku.”

Yusaku continues to cry and smiles, nuzzling his nose to Ai’s, “You too. Don’t go away.”

“I won’t this time. I promise.” Ai pulls Yusaku into his lap and holds him tightly, in a strong and loving hug.

Yusaku rests his head on Ai’s shoulder and falls asleep like that. Safe and sound and reunited with his partner.


	3. Past/Future: Time Travelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being friends with a time traveler since you were 6 is hard. Falling in love with one is even harder.
> 
> Promo Post: https://loganelfreeces.tumblr.com/post/190740858469/to-love-people-chapter-3-fullmetaldude1

The first time Yusaku met Ai, he was 6 years old.

Yusaku cries as he sits in the forest, hugging himself, making himself as small as possible to hide encase a scary animal comes to get him. He doesn’t want to be alone! He’s scared.

A twig snaps next to him and he looks up, holding his breath.

A man stands there, dressed in a vampire outfit, staring at him with wide yellow eyes.

Yusaku shouts and tries to run away, but he trips over himself, falling on his bum. Ouch! He covers his eyes and cries more, head hurting, heart aching.

“Hey, it’s okay, no one’s going to hurt you.” The man calls, voice soft and soothing.

Yusaku looks up. The man is kneeling before him, hands held up in surrender, eyes gentle and smile small but… warm. Yusaku wipes his face with his coat sleeve.

“Ahh, no need. Here.” The man reaches into his coat and pulls out a tissue.

Yusaku takes it and dries his eyes and his face. He wonders why the man did such a nice thing. A lot of grown ups aren’t nice, as far as Yusaku knows.

“What’s the matter, Yusaku?” The man sits down in front of him, cross-legged.

Yusaku gasps, looking at him with wide eyes, “H-how do you know my name?”

The man blinks and then scratches the back of his head, “Well, I’m a time traveller.”

Yusaku’s mouth drops open and he shakes his head, scowling. There’s no such thing as time travel, what a bad liar!

“It’s true!” The man laughs, hands held up with his fingers spread wide, “In the future we’re friends, when you’re a handsome Prince.”

Yusaku shakes his head, “I’m not royalty, that’s impossible!”

“But it is.” The man leans towards him, “Because when you’re a handsome Prince, you told me a secret only you would know.”

Yusaku blinks and narrows his eyes at that, sitting cross-legged and folding his arms, “Prove it.”

There’s no way this strange man would know anything about him.

The man smiles and props one of his arms up on his leg, resting his head in his hand, “You have a scar on your stomach, from climbing a wardrobe that had a nail sticking out.”

Yusaku gasps and checks that his stomach is covered, putting his hands over the scar, “No way!”

That’s impossible. How could he know?!

The man hums, then groans, dragging his fingers down his face, “I forgot to tell you my name, no wonder you don’t trust me.” He straightens up and puts his hands in his lap, smiling kindly, “I’m Ai.”

Yusaku looks Ai up and down. He’s not sure if he can trust this strange man. But he knows something about Yusaku that only his carers or doctor might know, so if he really is a time traveller, then maybe what he says is true.

“Mister Ai…” Yusaku looks at the tissue he got and then looks around.

“Just Ai, please Yusaku.” Ai laughs as if they really are old friends, “It feels weird for you to call me Mister.”

Yusaku looks at Ai, swallows his fear and looks up at him, “Can you help me find the orphanage? Some of the, the older kids took me out here and now I don’t know where they are. I think they wanted me gone.”

Ai stiffens, his hands turning to fists for a moment. Yusaku scrambles to his feet, oh no, did he make him mad-

“Sure. I’ll help get you somewhere safe.” Ai stands up and his hands go limp. Then he offers one to Yusaku, “Take my hand.”

Yusaku looks up at Ai, feeling nervous and scared but also excited and happy. Someone wants to hold his hand. Someone wants him to be safe. Someone gave him a tissue and knows his secrets.

Yusaku takes Ai’s hand and they walk through the forest. His hand is warm and kind and his voice is soft and gentle. All through the walk, Ai tells him stories about the future, but Yusaku can never remember them when he tries to remember. All he remembers of that day is the way Ai made him feel. Special. Important. Like he should stay alive, just a little longer. 

When they make it to the orphanage, it’s sunrise and Yusaku….

“Well, we’re here.” Ai kneels down, still holding his hand, smiling softly, “I’ll see you around Yusaku.”

He loosens his grip-

“Don’t go!” Yusaku holds onto his hand tightly, feeling tears threaten to fall, “If…” He sniffles and looks up at Ai, “If we’re really friends in the future, then please take me with you. I don’t wanna be here, Ai, the kids don’t like me and I can’t make them stop being mean.”

Ai looks at him with a sad, soft smile. He reaches up and pats Yusaku on the head, his hand gentle and warm on top.

“I’m only a time traveller, Yusaku, I can’t change the past.” Ai pulls his hand away and then grabs at something behind his neck, “But I can give you a message.”

Yusaku looks at Ai’s hand in confusion.

Ai opens it in front of him, “Here.” 

Yusaku looks at the necklace being passed to him. It’s on a red thread, with a little purple teardrop shape hanging on it with two yellow dots on the centre, kinda like eyes.

“It’ll help lead you back if you ever need to find your way to me.” Ai smiles at him, eyes sparkling, the earrings with the same pendant swinging beside his head. “Always remember that no matter what happens, I’m always with you.”

Yusaku takes the necklace hesitantly and looks up at Ai, swallowing nervously.

Ai giggles and claps his hands, “I’ll see you around, Yusaku.”

Then he was gone, leaving nothing but the necklace behind.

* * *

The next time Yusaku meets Ai, he’s 7 years old.

Yusaku is sitting on the swings alone at sunset. The other kids still don't like him and try to make him disappear, but he's spent his life learning how to hide from the worst of them and avoid anyone else. 

Then he hears a scream and turns to see someone in the bushes, with their foot in the air. Except, he recognises that boot and that voice.

"Ai?!" Yusaku jumps from the swing, running over, hoping, praying, wishing with everything he is-

Ai blinks, looking up at him, mouth open wide, "Yusaku, since when were you so tiny?!"

Yusaku huffs, stamping his foot, "Is that all you can say to me?!" Tears start to fall down his face and he pulls out his necklace, "You said we were friends, but then you disappeared and I've been looking for you for forever and, and…"

He sniffles and starts crying. Yusaku hasn't cried since he met Ai that day in the woods.

Ai climbs out of the bush and walks over to him, kneeling before him, "I… I'm so sorry."

Yusaku looks up at him.

Ai reaches over and pats him on the head. He looks so… sad and lonely. 

"Yusaku, the thing about time travel is, you can never control it." Ai gently holds his cheek, whipping away his tears, "I don't get to decide when I leave, where I go, who I meet or what I take with me. And anything I do in the past doesn't change the future." Ai sighs and lowers brushes some of Yusaku's hair behind his ear, "If I could, I'd never leave you."

Yusaku sniffles, looking at Ai with wide eyes, "You, you wouldn't?"

Ai nods. Then he reaches up his other hand to hold Yusaku's other cheek. He leans down and presses their foreheads together. 

"If I could, I'd never leave you." Ai says it kindly, looking Yusaku right in the eye.

Yusaku suddenly feels his face heat up and he smiles. Ai didn't want to leave. He came back.

"Can you make me a promise, please?" Yusaku plays with his fingers, his palm suddenly sweaty.

Ai nods, pulling back a little and lowering his hands, "If I can do it, I promise I will."

Yusaku holds up his little pinkie, "Will you find me, always?"

Ai smiles and holds up his pinkie, "Only if you promise to remember me."

Yusaku laughs and links their pinkies, "Deal."

As if he could ever forget someone like Ai.

Ai grins and stands up, "Do you want to play then, until I have to leave?" 

Yusaku beams and nods, "Yeah please!"

So they played. Ai pushed Yusaku on the swing as high as he could, then Yusaku tried to push Ai, even though he was super heavy. They rode the roundabout until Ai got so dizzy he nearly threw up, so Yusaku showed him the water fountain in the park. When Ai felt better, he carried Yusaku on his shoulders, pretending to be a horse and Yusaku pretended to be a Prince on an adventure with his best friend. They went down the slide a bunch together, played tag and hide and seek. Yusaku had never been so happy, but he was exhausted by the time the stars were out.

He fell asleep while sitting next to Ai on the bench. He woke up with a note in his hand, on the doorstep of the orphanage. 

"I'll come back soon."

Yusaku put the note in a shoebox he hid under his bed.

"Yusaku!"

Yusaku gasps and turns around, "Ai!"

He runs into his arms, hugging him tightly. Ai hugs him back, smiling.

"You didn't time travel?" Yusaku pulls back so he can look at Ai's face.

"Nope." Ai smiles and pets his hair, "I don't know when I will, but I think we can hang out a little today. Where do you want to go?"

Yusaku hums and wonders… "The museum please?" 

Ai grins and nods, "Sure thing."

Yusaku has an amazing day at the museum and Ai tells him stories about the stuff in it.

They visit the arcade the next day. 

They play in the park again the day after.

Then Ai disappears again.

But when Yusaku turns 9, he comes back for a whole month. They do a lot in that time, too much for Yusaku to say in one conversation, but he made a lot of precious memories. He started keeping a diary, just with his memories of Ai. 

His shoebox is soon filled with treasures from their time together.

* * *

When he’s 10, Ai visits only a few days in the year, throughout the year.

The first is February 9th. Yusaku ditched an orphanage field trip, only to wind up lost in the middle of the city he lived in. Luckily though, Ai showed up before anyone could get him and they spent the day hiding in a movie theater. 

The second is June 28th. Yusaku was stuck inside, suffering from a high fever and on his own, since the rest of the staff didn't want it to spread. Somehow Ai showed up though, like he always does when Yusaku needs him most and cared for him. His memories of that day are hazy at best, but Yusaku remembers that there was a letter under his pillow after Ai left with a hot chocolate recipe that became Yusaku's favourite.

The third is December 4th and that was a little more special.

Yusaku is staring at the ceiling of his new foster home and waiting for everyone to stop walking around. The comotion finally stops at 11 and Yusaku’s eyes are weary, but he has to go. There’s too many people in the house and so many he doesn’t know or who don’t like him, so he’d been planning to runaway at some point. But he hadn’t had an opportunity until then, so he grabs his small backpack and his shoes-

Knock

Yusaku looks at his window, where he thinks…. A rock was thrown?

Yusaku hesitantly inches towards the window, glancing down at the streets below.

Where Ai is waving to him.

Yusaku beams, hastily pulling on his shoes, shouldering his backpack and then climbing out the window. There’s a porch right under his window, so he slides down that and then he jumps, aiming for the ground.

But Ai catches him instead, “You realize how dangerous that was, right Yusaku?”

Yusaku rolls his eyes and jumps down, landing on his feet, “It’s fine, I practise climbing out of windows a lot.” Then he spins on his heel and grabs Ai’s hand, “Let’s hurry and get out of here before anyone sees me!”

Yusaku then takes off running down the street, dragging Ai behind him and trying to do so quietly. He ducks into alleyways, races around corners and jumps over cracks in the street while holding Ai’s hand. It’s only when they reach the park that Yusaku stops and sits on the bottom of the slide. 

Ai joins him on the ground in front of him, smiling, “So, why are you running away Prince?"

Yusaku huffs and crosses his arms, laying back on his bag of clothes, “It’s too loud at that house. There’s 5 other children there, 4 teenagers and a baby that’s awake almost all night. It’s impossible to get any attention unless you force the fosterers to get attention by being a nuisance. The other kids bully me and when I tell the fosterers, they ignore me.”

Ai makes a small fist in his lap, “Well that’s just not fair.”

“It’s not. So I wanted to leave.” Yusaku groans and stares at the stars overhead, “Tell me again why you can’t just adopt me and get me out of here?”

Ai laughs the way he laughs when he’s hiding a secret and it annoys Yusaku to no end- “It’s a secret! You’ll be in on it when you’re older.”

“You know I hate it when you say stuff like that, right?” Yusaku tilts his head so he can look at Ai.

Ai giggles and pets his head, gently playing with his hair, “I know. But you’ll get it one day.”

Yusaku pokes his tongue out at Ai and huffs, but he doesn’t ask Ai to stop petting his head. 

It's quiet, but peaceful in the park and Yusaku wishes he could stay with Ai just a little longer.

Then Ai disappears and Yusaku cries in the park. He's found there the next day and he doesn't see Ai until he turns 11.

Time forever manages to go forward but Ai returns again and again, no matter how much Yusaku wishes he’d just stay for once in his life. Yusaku knows that Ai tries his best to always make their time precious and it always is, no matter what. Yusaku starts to feel warmer when he shares space with Ai and he stares at Ai more and more. It’s a weird feeling and he’s never felt anything like it before.

* * *

Yusaku is 14 when he has the courage to confess to Ai.

Ai is laying on the ground of his bedroom, while his temporary foster parents are out, as they usually are. Yusaku is sat in his desk chair, trying to do his homework and get on with that, but something’s been nagging at him all day.

"Ai?" Yusaku calls, hesitantly.

Ai hums, fiddling with the Rubix cube Yusaku gave him. He looks vaguely interested in the cube, his hair scattered around his head like he’d been shaking it in boardom.

Yusaku clenches his fists on the desk, gathers his courage and says to the wall, "Did the future me ever… ever tell you the truth?"

Ai stops playing and Yusaku hears him shifting, "About what?"

Yusaku curses his future self and says, "I'm a transgender man. And I'm gay."

There's a long silence.

Yusaku takes in a few deep breaths, trying to come to terms with this. He knew since he was little he was a boy, that took hardly any time to work out. But him loving other boys has stayed a secret he hasn’t told anyone until just now. He knows when the foster parents find out, he’s going back to the orphanage and while neither are too great, he just… He had to tell someone and Ai is the most important person in the world to him.

A hand falls on his shoulder.

Yusaku turns around, looking up at him, at this man he’s spent over half his life waiting for.

Ai smiles at him, "I'm also gay, don't worry Prince, you're in good company."

Yusaku feels a weight lift high off his shoulders, even though Ai’s hand is still there. He’s not hated. He accepts him. Yusaku smiles in return, relief all over his face.

Ai’s smile then widens and he bends down, giggling, “So who’s the lucky guy who made you realize how you feel?”

Yusaku feels his face heat up as he remembers a vague dream where he held the hand of a young man with black, purple, pink and gold hair who called him Prince while kissing him all over until he couldn’t stop giggling, “No idea, I just had a strange dream!”

“Aww, Yusaku come on, tell me!” Ai whimpers and wraps his arms around his shoulders, nuzzling his hair, “Please, please, please!”

“Ai!” Yusaku tries swotting him away, except he’s not really trying.

If he had his way, Ai would never leave him.

* * *

Yusaku is 16 when he starts living with Ai. He gets his own place after years of saving up and one day Ai just pops up in his bedroom and doesn't leave.

It's the happiest year of his life. 

Ai knows the lottery codes for the next 5 years and offers them to Yusaku encase he falls on hard times. Yusaku keeps them in his treasure shoe box and only considers it as a last resort.

Yusaku shows Ai around the town he now lives in and when his classmates or friends spot them walking around, Yusaku says that Ai is a friend from his home town as a cover. It’s as good a cover as anything and they might be noisy, but Yusaku never entertains his classmates so it’ll work out fine. 

Ai of course visited him before he moved, but it’s been a long time since he’s spent so much time with Yusaku. They’ve never lived together like this and it’s heaven and Hell. Ai keeps spending money he doesn’t have on drinks he can’t afford, so Yusaku learns how to make his favourite just to make sure he doesn’t keep doing that. It was an annoying and fun day to say the least.

It was also… nice coming home and Ai would be there with a mildly terrifying meal that usually turned out tastier than it looked. Yusaku could live with doing the dishes while bantering with Ai over whatever it is that’s on their minds. Then they’d do something stupid, like watch some shitty TV show like Love Island to make fun of the people on it or head out to see what Ai guarantees is going to be the worst movie ever in the future and then make the first salty posts about it.

Then Ai doesn't disappear when he turns 17. No, instead Yusaku wakes up to Ai singing Happy Birthday to him and giving him the freight of his life and then Ai gets him some earrings to match the necklace he never takes off. 

They have another year together in his home. Ai sprains his ankle and Yusaku has to babysit him for two weeks to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Yusaku graduates high school and struggles to pick what to do next with his life, which ends up being computer science after Ai mentioned he'd been really good at it in the future. 

One night Ai and Yusaku are sitting on the sofa, watching a movie they enjoy for once and Yusaku wants to ask him...

"Ai, have you ever fallen in love?"

Ai hums and turns to him, pausing the movie, "Yeah. Can I ask what brought this on?"

"It's nothing really, just…" Yusaku looks at his lap and tugs at his clothes, "What do you do if you want to confess, but you don't think they feel the same way or you’re not ready for a relationship?"

Because that's the root of Yusaku's problem. He's certain Ai would never feel that way about him. He just wouldn't. Ai is amazing, precious, special and the best thing in Yusaku’s life and Yusaku is just, himself. 

Even if Ai did return his feelings, Yusaku knows Ai and he wouldn't want to be with Yusaku. 

For one thing, Yusaku has never really wanted to date someone and he's still not sure if he's ready now, even if he's 18 and it's be perfectly legal for him to do so. 

For a second thing, Ai never mentioned having any partner or husband when Yusaku asked about it in the past, so there’s little chance that having a relationship when you disappear for years at a time is easy. Ai never mentioned having friends who know about the time travelling besides Yusaku himself, either.

For a third thing, Yusaku doesn’t see himself as someone that Ai would want to be with. They’re almost polar opposites. Ai is loud, energetic and extroverted, Yusaku is quiet, dull and introverted. Ai has the charisma and charm to wrap everyone around his finger wherever he tries and Yusaku disappears into the crowd and is hard to find. There’s bound to be people in Ai’s life that he’d rather be with, because even if Ai hasn’t mentioned any other friends, there’s no way he doesn’t have them.

Ai suddenly pets his head. Yusaku lifts his head to look him in the eye, his heart racing, his face flushing. 

Ai leans closer and presses their foreheads together, “I wait. I try to be a good friend to him, even if I can be selfish most of the time. I try to be there for him, even though I’m not always there for him. I do my best to be the kind of man he’d be proud of, though I know he gets annoyed with me at almost all times. And if he still loves me, after everything I’ve done, then… I’ll love him for as long as I can have him.”

Yusaku’s heart drums against his rib-cage, trying to join Ai’s heart. He looks him in the eye and decides he’ll do the same.

Yusaku smiles and holds Ai’s hand, “Thank you. I think I’ll wait for the one I love too.”

Ai’s eyes crinkle and he giggles like a dizzy teenager, pulling back and holding his cheeks, “Oh how romantic!”

Yusaku rolls his eyes and turns back to the movie, “Let’s just watch your dumb soap operas.”

So they sit on the couch a little closer than before and as Ai cries over the characters, Yusaku makes fun of the plot twists and calls them before they happen. At some point they start holding hands too.

Then he opens his eyes and Ai is gone again.

* * *

Yusaku is 20 when he meets Ai for the first time.

Yusaku stares at the face he sees in the library. It’s been two years since his last visit, but-

“Ai.” Yusaku calls.

Ai turns to him, wide-eyed, younger than the last time Yusaku saw him, but his heart still races just from seeing him. He's older now, feels more assured in himself and Yusaku knows he'll never stop loving Ai. He wants to reach out, to hold his hand, to kiss him, to be close-

“Who are you?” Ai swallows and looks around, as if searching for an escape, “How do you know my name?”

For a moment, Yusaku considers amnesia. That his precious Ai forgot him, somehow.

But then he realizes, “Oh. This is the first time you meet me.”

He knew since he was 6 that Ai had known him all his life. But Ai hadn’t known Yusaku all his life. He knew they’d have their first meeting at some point. 

Yusaku just hadn’t expected it to be in a library, after 2 years of not seeing him.

“I know you?” Ai narrows his eyes, his hands behind his back.

To Ai, they really are strangers. 

So Yusaku swallows his heartbreak and nods, “Yeah. We can grab a coffee and talk about it, if you’re okay with that?”

For a while, Yusaku fears Ai will ignore him and try to run away. 

But then Ai nods, “Okay. What’s your name?”

Yusaku smiles and offers his hand, “Yusaku Fujiki. It’s nice to finally meet you for the first time, Ai.”

Ai takes his hand and slowly smiles, “It’s nice to meet you too, Yusaku.”

Yusaku’s heart thumps hard against his chest, an endless rhythm of  _ Ai, Ai, Ai _ as he guides him out of the library. They continue to hold hands down the street and Yusaku isn’t good at this, but he tells Ai about the year, the political climate, anything Yusaku thinks he’d need or might want to know. Ai stares at him the whole time, asking certain things with wide eyes or letting out gasps of relief at certain points.

It takes a while for them to finally reach Yusaku’s favourite cafe.

“Hey, Yusaku.” Jin calls his usual friendly greeting, then he wiggles his eyebrows, “Oh, who’s the handsome guy on your arm?”

Ai chuckles and bows low, winking at Jin, “Oh, no one special. I’d rather talk about you, cutie.”

Yusaku’s eyes widen and then jealousy clamps around his heart, making him form a fist at his side to avoid squeezing Ai’s hand. Because no. Ai might not be his, but he just got him back, this is their first meeting since that damn night and Yusaku just…

He’s waited 14 years to meet him for the first time. Yusaku wants to leave an impression. A good one. But he also wants Ai to himself.

Luckily Jin waves him off and points to a table near the back, “I’m no one special either, now you two take your seats and I’ll bring your usual Yusaku and…”

“Americano, honey not sugar.” Yusaku calls and he smiles a little at the memory.

Jin blinks and Ai is looking at him with wide eyes, then Jin laughs and winks, “Oh, it’s coming right up, now sit, sit!”

Yusaku nods to him and guides Ai to his usual seat in the back. It’s the quietest part of the coffee shop, saving Yusaku the pain of the usual headaches. They sit across from each other and Yusaku keeps his hands at his side, looking up at Ai, who’s staring at him intensely.

“You know my coffee order.” Ai murmurs.

Yusaku shrugs and wishes his drink would show up already, so he wouldn’t have to sound like a creep. Ai’s probably weirded out by him now, great first impression Yusaku.

“We often got coffee together. Every time you’d order Americano with honey.” Yusaku smiles and shakes his head fondly, “I remember telling you to stop wasting your money on that cheap crap and just, let me make it for you. So I did. We spent a whole day together, with me practising until you were satisfied.”

Ai hums across from him, leaning over the table, “So, we’re… close?”

“Yeah. You, well.” Yusaku nods and brushes some of his hair behind his ear, “You said we were friends when I was 6. That was the first time I met you.”

“Huh.” Ai blinks and he, smiles. Yusaku’s heart jumps. Ai chuckles and leans forward, “I bet you were a cute kid.”

Yusaku feels his cheeks flush and he shakes his head, “I was a mess! I, I still am.”

Ai grins, “Princess, I time travel with no control, I’m sure your life isn’t that big a mess.”

Yusaku feels a tiny dagger hit his heart and reminds himself Ai doesn’t know before saying, “Not a Princess. And my life is a mess, because you’ve visited me for my entire life. I’ve been waiting for you all this time.” Then Yusaku realizes that was worlds too honest and looks at his lap, “Sorry, I just… I haven’t seen you in two years. You started living with me by the time I’m 16. I guess I got used to seeing you and then you disappeared again.”

Ai stares at him with wide eyes, “I do?”

Yusaku nods and Jin shows up with their drinks before he can elaborate. Yusaku pays for both of them, then he and Ai go back to talking.

“When I was 16, you showed up one day and didn't disappear.” Yusaku gently stirs some extra sugar into his usual hot chocolate, smiling wistfully, “I was in a rough patch around then, the roughest I’d been in a long time. So I guess I got lucky when you were with me so long and that I lived alone at the time.”

Ai hums, “Wow, I… I really impacted your life.”

Yusaku smiles and looks up. Ai’s hair is shorter than before. His face has a nine-o’clock shadow he knows he hates and he’s still dressed up like a stupid vampire. Ai might not know everything yet, but…

“We’re best friends. Or we will be.” Yusaku shrugs and smiles.

Ai sighs and looks down, “I’m sorry.”

Yusaku blinks and holds his mug, warming his hands, “What for?”

“For dragging you into this.” Ai lifts his head and rubs his face, “I know it’s not easy living with a time traveller.”

Yusaku stares at him and then he reaches out. He takes Ai’s hand, who looks at him with wide eyes, like a deer in the headlights.

“Well, know that I don’t regret a single moment of my life with you. If anything,” Yusaku tightens his grip, “I feel most alive when I’m with you.”

Ai stares at him, something like hope blooming in his eyes and Yusaku hopes, prays, that’s enough to make Ai trust him and visit him.

“Now drink your Americano, before it gets cold.” Yusaku swipes his hand away and takes his own advice, drinking his drink quickly.

His heart was going to pound out of his ribcage. If he kept holding Ai’s hand, who knows what he would have done.

Ai chuckles and winks, “Anything for you, Prince.”

Yusaku’s cheeks burst into flames and he hides his smile further in his coffee. He puts his drink down and is sure he has a small mustache. Shoot, he didn’t bring over any napkins.

“Here.” Ai reaches over with a tissue in his hand and gently. Ever so gently runs the napkin over his upper lip. 

Yusaku can’t breathe, he wants to kiss him, he has to kiss him, _ for fuck’s sake, why can’t this Ai know me already, please?! _

“Thanks.” Yusaku lets out a breath and ducks his head.

Ai chuckles and pinches his cheek, “You’re adorable, Prince.”

Yusaku groans and hides his face in his arms, “Please don’t call me that right now, any other visit you can do so, just not right now please.”

If Ai keeps calling him Prince, Yusaku really will drag him over the table and kiss him, space time continuum and non-shared memories be-damned.

Ai pats his head, “Aww, don’t be like that, Sweetheart. I’m just calling it like I see it.”

Yusaku takes a deep breath and groans. Goddamnit, this Ai doesn’t know anything about their lives together and he’s already turned Yusaku into a mess. It’s not fair.

“So, what about you?” Ai’s chair scrapes against the floor, as he leans back, “Tell me about yourself, Yusaku.”

Yusaku lifts his head from his arms and swallows thickly. Oh God, where does he even start?

Ai smiles at him.

Yusaku sits up and smiles back, “I’m a student currently, of computer science actually…”

That same day Ai moves in with him for a week. It takes some getting used to again, especially when Ai won't stop flirting with him and calling him Prince and other silly nicknames. But then Ai disappears again and Yusaku cries for a day while looking through his treasure box. Yusaku has never been one to cry forever though, so...

He makes a resolve. To tell Ai how he feels the moment he sees him.

* * *

Yusaku is 21, he’s passing the train station and he sees Ai looking around in confusion, as if he doesn’t know when or where he is.

“Ai!”

Yusaku dashes to him as fast as he can, calling his name again and again as he gets closer. It seems that Ai hears him on the third call, because Ai turns to him and starts running as well, a massive grin on his face.

“Yusaku!”

Yusaku smiles as he jumps and wraps his arms around Ai’s neck. Ai is ready for it somehow and holds him close around the waist, laughing as he spins him around once, twice, three times, before setting him on his feet. Yusaku feels the slight embarrassment set in, but he shoves it down in exchange for hugging Ai tighter, which forces him to lean down.

Ai laughs and cuddles him closer, “What’s the warm reception for, huh?”

Yusaku thinks of the week with Ai, the week he loved with all his heart even though they didn’t have any shared experiences to draw from and Ai wouldn’t stop flirting with him.

“Last time I saw you, it was the first.” Yusaku swallows and looks up at Ai, his heart pounding out of his chest, “You wouldn’t stop flirting with me and I just…”

Ai stares at him with a frozen look, like he’s not sure if this is possible. 

Yusaku looks up at him and puts his heart on the line, “I’ve been in love with you for at least the past 5 years. I need to know if you feel the same.”

Ai looks down at him, his mouth opening and closing like a gaping fish and he…

Pulls away.

Drops his arms from Yusaku’s waist, the shock of it making Yusaku lose his grip as Ai takes a step away from him. Then another step. Another.

Yusaku digs his nails into his palm and closes his eyes, swears up and down he won’t cry, he won’t cry, for fuck’s sake, he won’t cry-

“Sorry.” Yusaku huffs out, “It’s fine if you don’t.”

Then he turns on his heel, opens his eyes and walks away. He feels himself vanish into the crowd, can’t hear Ai calling out for him or trying to follow. Once out of the train station, Yusaku bolts. He runs as fast as his breaking heart can carry him and he doesn’t stop until he reaches his house. Where he lays and cries and doesn’t answer the door to, even as he can hear Ai begging to hear him out through the door. Yusaku falls asleep like that. 

Yusaku wakes up to find no trace of Ai on his door or at the library or his university. He finds himself disappointed for a day, but he’s used to missing Ai, used to feeling like half his heart isn’t with him, so he carries on. 

Only after a week of this does Ai show up again.

He looks older, so Yusaku knows he’s already confessed to this Ai how he feels. 

So Yusaku swallows his feelings down and is ready to go about as normal, just invite him into his home and get on with their usual shenanigans.

Except as he’s unlocking the door and avoids looking at him, Ai whispers, “Babe, what’s wrong?”

And Yusaku freezes because Ai has never called him that, he’s never used anything romantic except Ai’s first time meeting Yusaku and he-

“Have you seen a calendar?” Yusaku bites his lip and continues to avoid Ai’s eyes by staring at his feet, “If you haven’t, it’s been a week since I tried asking you out and your response was to walk away from me like I had an incurable disease.”

Ai sucks in a sharp breath, “Yusaku, wait-”

His fingers fall on Yusaku’s wrist, like he wants to hold him there, but Yusaku pulls back before he can get a grip.

“Look. I’m sure you had your reasons in the moment. But I’m too angry and too upset about it still to talk rationally about it, so just,” Yusaku hisses out the truth and uses it as a weapon, “don’t act like you love me back when you just broke my heart.”

Ai is silent behind him.

Yusaku holds both his hands over his heart, trying to comfort himself.

Then Ai breaks the silence, “Can I hug you?”

Yusaku waits for a while and then nods his head, unsure if he can get that out without crying.

Arms warp around his shoulders and pull him into a warm and strong hug. Yusaku is grateful when Ai ignores his sniffles and lets him cry to himself, just holding him a little tighter. He’s not sure how long they stand in his hallway, Ai holding him as he cries. 

Just that eventually Ai whispers in a way Yusaku knows he wasn’t supposed to hear, “I’ll never make you this sad again. I promise.”

“Bullshit.” Yusaku hisses, but he doesn’t pull away from the hug, feeling the way that Ai jumps, “I’m always going to cry about you, idiot. It doesn’t matter what you do. I care too much and I just wish you were with me forever. I don’t care how it happens, I just want you to be happy and safe for once.”

Ai is quiet at that and just hugs him tighter, letting out a harsh breath, “God my younger self is an idiot. I wish I could kick my own ass.”

Yusaku thinks about it for a moment, of being stuck with two eyes and shudders, “That’d be a nightmare.”

Ai giggles and Yusaku feels a little lighter. He still has a heavy weight in his chest, but it’s not as bad. 

That visit is the first one where Yusaku doesn’t hang to Ai like a lost puppy. During that visit, Yusaku tries to spend as much time as he can get away with on campus but somehow always comes back to the house clean, a good meal that he never thought Ai could cook and a note on the fridge saying he’s out for a walk and if the door doesn’t open at 11, expect Ai to be in the future or past. 

Yusaku stays up and hears the door open and close for 4 days before it doesn’t.

* * *

But then six months later, Yusaku hears a voice he didn’t expect to hear until he turned 22. 

“YUSAKU!”

Suddenly he’s embraced from behind, pulled tightly into Ai’s chest, who’s babbling and talking too quick for Yusaku to fully understand, but-

“I love you! I didn’t wanna walk away, I did it because I thought I’d ruined your life somehow, that I’d tricked you into saying that, Yusaku I’m so sorry, I love you, Yusaku!”

Then Yusaku gets a wicked idea and hums, turning around to face him, “It’s too late now, Ai.”

Ai blinks and stares down at him, arms falling to his side as he gives Yusaku his space.

“I have a boyfriend.” Yusaku looks to his side, biting his lip.

Ai’s jaw drops and horror fills his eyes and Yusaku realizes quickly that he just made a terrible joke.

“His name is computer science and he’s dragging me through life listlessly, I’m kinda starting to hate him because he’s way too boring.” Yusaku feels his face burn red as he tries to salvage the situation, “Won’t a handsome knight rescue this lonely Prince?”

The tears in Ai’s eyes dry up fast and he scowls, pointing an accusing finger at Yusaku and hissing through his teeth, lost for words, “Y-you, you little shit, how dare you-”

Yusaku drops his books and bags and rushes up to hug him, holding him as tightly as he can, trying to convey all his feelings and fears into his next words.

“I love you. I always have and I always will. I don’t care how crazy it gets.” Yusaku tightens his hold again, “I love you, Ai.”

Ai is stiff, then he sighs and hugs Yusaku back, tight and strong and with a dry laugh on the end of his lips, “You idiot. That’s meant to be my line.”

“Too bad. You should’ve been prepared for that.” Yusaku huffs, looking up at him. 

Ai smiles down at him and reaches up to pet his hair, run his fingers through it and lean down to kiss Yusaku’s forehead. Yusaku feels his face burn red, the heat spreading to his ears too.

“I should have, but you always surprise me.” Ai looks at him with the fondest look he’s ever seen and then says, “You’re a miracle, Yusaku.”

Yusaku feels his face burn more, but he reaches up to wrap his arms around Ai’s neck. Ai stares at him, blinking in surprise.

“I’m your miracle. And you’re my miracle.” Yusaku nods firmly, hugging Ai a little tighter, “Forever.”

Ai’s smile somehow turns even fonder and Yusaku’s face burns hotter, if it gets any worse, he’ll burn up.

Then Ai presses their foreheads and whispers, “Can I kiss you?”

And Yusaku is nodding before he has a moment to think.

The kiss feels like being reborn, like they’re finally in the same time frame for the first time in his life. Yusaku knows it won’t last, but he won’t pull away, not unless he has to. Ai doesn’t seem intent on pulling away any time soon either, so Yusaku holds him tight and doesn’t let go.

Ai stays for the next 3 years. In that time, Yusaku’s life feels like an endless miracle that never stops giving. Ai is a horrible cook it turns out, but Yusaku helps him learn the skills he had the other two times they did live together. That won’t stop Ai from trying to ‘woo’ Yusaku with breakfast in bed or a romantic dinner for two after he gets back from University. Ai actually manages to get a job in those three years and tries to earn some money to take Yusaku out for a fancy dinner. 

That night was special and the first time Yusaku ever learned about the birthmark on Ai’s left thigh or the way he looks when he’s falling asleep completely content. The morning after is filled with gentle massages as they share a bath and take turns cleaning each other, swaying to and fro while waiting for the kettle to boil, calm conversation over cups of coffee and kisses that taste like unbrushed teeth and their drinks. Ai convinces Yusaku to skip Uni that day and they spend it in bed. They order in, go through Yusaku’s treasure box and relive the memories they share.

The months after that are filled with a wonderful domestic peace Yusaku never knew he could have. Another year and he graduates top of his class and Ai races up to kiss him as he climbs off that stage. 

The months after Yusaku gets a job and he’s truly happy for the first time in his life. 

This time when Ai disappears, he holds his treasure box to his chest, lets out a little breath and swears to himself that Ai will be back. So he can hold on until then.

He’ll wait for Ai for the rest of his life.


	4. Amusement/Horror: Haunted House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did Ai want to drag him to a haunted house again?
> 
> Promo Post: https://loganelfreeces.tumblr.com/post/190758874444/to-love-people-chapter-4-fullmetaldude1

"Remind me again why we're at an amusement park?"

Ai giggles and walks over to his partner in crime, "My dear Yusaku, we're here because amusement parks are fun!"

Of course though, Yusaku isn’t buy it, like the killjoy he is. Ugh, why’s his Origin gotta be such a stick in the mud?! Well, Ai has the perfect plan to make his stockley handsome partner finally react to something: haunted house! Nothing like a little playful spooking to get someone to scream their socks off! Or maybe if Ai’s lucky, Yusaku will lose more than just his socks, hehe-

“Get that lecherous look off your face, you look even more suspicious.” Yusaku gently puts the back of his knuckles on Ai’s forearm.

Ai gasps dramatically, putting his hands behind his back and laughing like Yusaku hasn’t figured out his whole plan, which he clearly hasn’t but still, “Ohh, what look, my dearest, darlingest Yusaku?”

Yusaku cringes at the nickname like it’s a personal insult to his entire family and turns on his heel, “I’m out.”

Shoot!

“No, wait, come back!” Ai calls, chasing after Yusaku and wrapping him up tightly in his arms, lifting him off the ground like a teddy bear, “I promise it’ll be really fun, please Yusaku, stay with me!”

His dearest Yusaku has been so stressed out lately, if Yusaku walks off now, then Ai won’t be able to enact his master plan of giving Yusaku a break from his work by distracting him with shenanigans here, in the amusement park that only just opened on the outskirts of Den City. He’ll show Yusaku around everything, starting with the haunted house so Ai can comfort Yusaku in his fear and then Yusaku will hold his hand on all the other rides. Then they’ll have a wonderful and romantic evening where Ai keeps Yusaku close and protected from the evils of the winter night and romances the pants off him!

It’s a foolproof plan, if he can just get Yusaku to come with him!

* * *

Luckily, Ai manages to do just that and after way too long a cue, they get into the haunted house and Ai is all ready, set, go with his plan.

So he coughs and offers Yusaku his hand, “You can hold my hand if ever you get scared.”

Yusaku gives him a deadpan stare and sighs, “Same to you.”

Ai deflates like a balloon and groans, damnit why can’t his stupid Origin be more romantic, just a little bit? He just wants to have one romantic evening, why can’t his partner ever find him charming even though he puts in so much effort to appear as such.

But, Yusaku did give Ai permission to hold Yusaku’s hand, so it’s progress!

So Ai puffs back up like a balloon and follows along behind his partner, a little skip in his step as they wander deeper into the haunted house. It has all the traditional decorations, something halloween inspired, something from a horror movie and plenty of actors and puppets ready to jump out and make everyone in the house scream and run off like a little bitch. 

But Ai is no little bitch and neither is Yusaku, so they will prevail, they will not be frightened, Ai will hold Yusaku close when the scares make him jump and be his knight in shining armour in this dark and wicked plac-

“DIE!”

Ai shrieks and jumps into Yusaku’s arms, wrapping his arms around Yusaku’s neck, squeezing his eyes shut, “NO DON’T TOUCH ME, PLEASE, I’M ALL TECH AND WIRES, YOU WON’T WANNA EAT ME!”

“Ai!”

Ai opens his eyes hesitantly and turns to look at Yusaku, who is staring at him very, very unimpressed and is somehow holding all his weight, which is very impressive and attractive, thank you, Yusaku-

“It’s a puppet.” Yusaku drops him and Ai hits the ground with a scream, glaring up at him as Yusaku stuffs his hands in his pockets, “Please don’t do that again, you’re heavy.”

“And you’re heartless!” Ai huffs as he gets to his feet, “Here I am, trying to be romantic and you’re not the least bit grateful to all my efforts!”

Yusaku gives him an even more deadpan look and Ai would shiver if he could, “If this is your idea of romance, then I dread to think of what you’ve been watching.”

Ai feels his face burn and he huffs crossing his arms and marching off, “I’ll have you know I have great taste in shoujo anime, Yusaku, you’re just an uncultured swine-”

Then he walks right into a trap that makes a plank shoot up and hit him in the face. Ai is very glad he doesn’t have pain sensors as sensitive as a human’s otherwise that would hurt a lot.

Instead it hurts a little and he makes a show of it, turning around with tears on his face, sobbing, “Yusaku, the haunted house hit me!”

Yusaku has a small smile on his face and he actually looks like he’s muffling his giggles, his heartless damn partner, “What do you want me to do? Hit the house back?”

Ai looks at the smile on Yusaku’s face, sees the months of stress and tension bleed out of him a little, just a little. But it makes hope curl in Ai’s hard drive and he makes a split second decision.

“Fine, I will!” Ai looks for the next trigger or button or something and hits it as hard as he can.

A bucket of slime is dumped on him and Yusaku covers his mouth to muffle the snickering. Ai freaks out and continues to stumble into trap after trap, just to see the way Yusaku hides his laughter or rolls his eyes with a smile on his face. 

* * *

It’s a good thing that Ai isn’t actually wearing clothes, it makes getting the slime and fake blood off him much easier. Ai soon puts his holograms back on, covering up just fine and then when he walks out, he finds a rather soft sight.

Yusaku is next to a fair game for shooting, pulling down two cuddly white tiger prizes. Then he kneels next to two children, who look like they’ve just had a terrible crying fit and offers the children a toy each. The shorter one looks to the bigger kid if they can really take the toys and the bigger kid nods. The two children suddenly hug Yusaku and accept the toys with beaming smiles, before running away while holding hands.

Ai nearly melts into a puddle, it’s so cute, since when was his Origin so precious?!

“You okay Ai?”

Ai opens his eyes, holding his face, swooning just a little and pausing that to blink owlishly at Yusaku, “Hum?”

Yusaku looks him over, one raised eyebrow, “You’re acting weirder than usual.”

Ai giggles and waves his hand, “Oh don’t worry about me, Yusaku, I’m just…” He takes a minute to reload, taking in what his limited senses could, telling his internal fans to spin just a little slower, “You’re so cute!”

Ai then launches his arms around Yusaku and hugs him as tight as he can, even as Yusaku huffs and puffs and tires to shove him away. Well, joke’s on Yusaku, Ai will never leave him alone! Never, ever, for as long as he’ll live, Yusaku is stuck with him for forever!

Yusaku groans and huffs, “Why are you like this?”

“Because one of us has to be the fun one.” Ai giggles and kisses Yusaku’s cheek.

He watches the way the blush blooms across his cheeks, commits it perfectly to his memory and then Ai grabs Yusaku’s hand to tug him somewhere else into the amusement park. He tried the haunted house and that didn’t work out how he wanted, but there’ll be other opportunities to scare his partner and get him to cling to him!

Ai will have his cuddles somehow!

* * *

“We are never doing that again.” Yusaku hisses at his side.

Ai giggles, arm around Yusaku’s back for support, focusing all his senses on processing and enjoying the feel of Yusaku’s arms around his waist. Yusaku is so warm against his side, holding him close, his legs a little shaky and Ai feels a little bad about that. But it’s fine because he is here!

“Okie-dokie, Yusaku.” Ai giggles and helps guide Yusaku to a bench.

They sit down and Ai pulls out the water from Yusaku’s backpack, offering it to him. Yusaku drinks it greedily, a drop slipping out his mouth and down his chin, trailing down his neck and dear God, why are his internal fans going so fast?! Ai knows damn well how sexy his partner is, but his body doesn't have to become such a mess over it when Yusaku needs his help!

“Thank you.” Yusaku pulls away the water and puts the lid back on. 

Ai giggles and kisses Yusaku’s temple, “Hehe, no problem. Who knew you couldn’t handle a little adrenaline?”

Yusaku gently hits him in the arm, “Shut up.”

Ai laughs and hugs Yusaku tighter, his internal fans going faster and faster to try and cool him down. But running them makes him hot anyway and being next to Yusaku does that too, so what’s an Ignis to do? 

Then Yusaku surprises him.

Yusaku hugs him a little tighter around the waist and rests his head on Ai’s shoulder, “Thank you, for a good day Ai.”

Ai has no heart, not in his Ignis form and not in his SOLtis form. But something in him races all the same, his fans fluttering and spluttering to calm his body down quickly before he bursts into flames or malfunctions.

“Silly human.” Ai smiles and pulls Yusaku closer to him, pressing a kiss to his head instead, “I should be thanking you.”

Because he knows that Yusaku struggles in crowded or big spaces, but he still agreed to come to an amusement park of all things. Ai’s just glad he could help his dearest Origin rest a little after such a rough few weeks. Even after everything Ai’s put him through, Yusaku still brought him back. Not just that, he brought back all the Ignis.

His partner is too precious for worlds and Ai will spend the rest of his life trying to cheer him up and make him smile. It’s all he’s ever wanted for him.


	5. AU/Reborn: The God of Lust and Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusaku is the handsome prince trapped in his mother's golden cage & Ai is his mysterious husband he's never seen the face of.
> 
> Promo Post: https://loganelfreeces.tumblr.com/post/190777534749/to-love-people-chapter-5-fullmetaldude1

Many moons ago, before you or I were born, the world was filled with mortals, monsters and the Gods who reigned above them. The mortals were powerless, relying on their wits and cunning to escape the wrath of the monsters who roamed this world, while the Gods were all powerful, deciding the fates of the other two without a single care. It was a harsh place to live, without much medicine or justice.

It’s in this world that a boy was born. 

Yusaku Fujiki was as ordinary as any child could have been. He was no stronger or faster than other boys his age. He was no smarter or braver. There was only one extraordinary thing about him: his appearance.

The poets would sing his praises, using him as a muse to their eternal madness.

“Eyes like emerald gems, so delightful and perfect!”

“Hair like forget-me-nots, the blues and pinks a gift from the Gods!” 

“My, the God of Lightning and Beauty himself must have blessed him!”

The people made even more outrageous claims.

“Oh how blessed I would be, to have him see me!” 

“Beauty such as his can’t possibly be mortal!”

“He must be the God of Lightning and Beauty himself!” 

“Praise thee, God of Lightening and Beauty, Yusaku!”

Yusaku soon grew to dislike his appearance. He did not want to be a muse or a doll. He wanted to be intelligent and strong, someone who could help people through hard work and kindness. He wanted to do something, not sit still and look pretty. 

When he tried to pick up a sword, it was taken from his hands and he was made to hold roses instead for the painters.

When he tried to pick up a book, it was taken from his hands and he was made to hold lillies instead for the suitors his mother, the Queen, would arrange.

When he tried to pick up a tool, it was taken from his hands and he was made to hold daisies instead for the people, as they gazed upon their future King, with his mother behind him.

Yusaku despised being treated like a fragile bird in a golden cage, strung up high for the world to see but never touch or reach. He could never leave his cage, to make a friend, to read a book, to use a sword. He was told the world was a cruel place and it’s safer on the inside. But he would like to disagree, growing up with Queen.

Queen was a beauty like her son, the one they called blessed by the God of Beauty before he was born. But her heart was rotten to the core, drenched in all things petty and wicked. 

She treated her servants like tools, firing them as soon as they made one mistake, verbally and physically abusing them at every turn. She was the main reason for Yusaku’s isolation, treating him like a doll or a trophy. Having a servant clean his cheeks or smooth out his suits to make him look grander while she stood next to him, which made her look grander by extension. 

Queen would hiss at him in angry whispers, “Be a good boy and make me look pretty, or your life will be Hell, Yusaku.” 

As if it wasn’t already.

Yusaku was trapped in a prison of gold, adored in roses and thorns, the highest silks and the worst loneliness anyone could ever know.

But no one cared for the young Prince’s feelings, especially not Queen. 

As she grew older, her radiance faded, wrinkles appearing in her forehead, grey hairs sprouting prematurely. As her son grew older, his radiance increased, his eyes wide and soulful, his hair bright and vibrant. Oh, how badly Queen wanted her son’s youth and body for herself, especially when the ungrateful child wished he wasn’t so beautiful. Her people were going mad, calling him more beautiful than her. Even her consorts wanted to be with her son, not her.

Queen would not do anything drastic though, for she still had her Magic Mirror. Every night, it sang to her, calling her the fairest in the land, promising that no one else was more beautiful than she. Even if all the world went mad, the Magic Mirror could never lie and so long as it called her the most beautiful, then it must be true. It did stay true.

Until Yusaku turned 16.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who is the fairest of them all?" Queen asked.

"There is no maiden, fairer than thy. But the Prince Yusaku is the fairest of all, anyone can see."

Those worlds sealed Yusaku's fate. 

That night, Queen spoke to the one man she knew cared nothing for her son's appearance. The one man who would be loyal to her and her radiance until her death, whenever that may be. 

"Take him to the woods and feed his heart to the beast." Her eyes were like cruel gold, shining and bright with anger. 

"As you wish, my lady." Blood Shepard was a ruthless former bounty hunter and the commanding general of Queen's army. If he couldn't murder her son and get away with it, no one could. He was the perfect man for the job.

But what Queen, nor Blood Shepard knew, was that Yusaku was smart behind his emerald eyes and wisteria hair. He never liked Blood Shepard any more than he liked Queen, so when his servants began preparing him for a day in the woods with the both, he made a plan. He could never best Blood Shepard in a fight, he didn’t know the woods and his mother would not protect him. But Yusaku was determined, smart and he wouldn’t die without a fight.

When Queen had them stop for a picnic, near the edge of the trees, Yusaku pulled from his suit the sleeping potion he’d been made to drink from a young age. It was colourless, tasteless and odorless, leaving no trace as Yusaku slipped it into the wine his mother and the general began to drink. Yusaku drank the wine as well, to throw off the fact he’d poisoned them both. 

As soon as they were asleep, Yusaku ran for the woods, even though the sleep potion made him stumble and trip. He’d drank it for years and had grown a near immunity to it that he’d never told anyone, but it still could have knocked him out if he took it in the quantities he’d used to knock his mother and would be murderer unconscious.

Thankfully, he had been able to avoid that and could keep running. Deeper and deeper, into the forest. Faster and faster, into the forest. Yusaku ran and ran, into the forest until he could no longer see the sunlight above his head.

He’d never run much in his life, confined to his golden cage, that Yusaku broke out into laughter when the realization hit him. He was free. He had definitely left a trail, Blood Shepard could come for him any second now and Yusaku may even die out here without the protection of his soldiers and knights. But that didn’t matter.

Yusaku was free for the first time in his life.

He could read any book he chooses, he could go anywhere he wanted, he could be any person he liked. Yusaku felt the world’s unlimited potential spread out before him as he ran.

Then he turned a corner and saw one glowing, yellow eye in the darkness coming for him.

Yusaku stumbled back, trying to escape the eye, but he knew his chances of doing so were small. 

He’d heard from the servant’s whispering that a monster lived in the forest he was going to with Queen and Blood Shepard. A beast of darkness, able to move through shadows and eat people alive, no moral weapons could be used against it. Yusaku knew as soon as he heard where he was going, there would be a chance he’d die by the beast’s claw. Yusaku has never held a sword, a bow, a shield or any weapons. He’s never thrown a punch.

He grabs the nearest thing to him, a small rock, and throws it at the beast.

The eye shuts and the monster screams, while Yusaku turns tail and runs off, completely lost in the forest, but the creature grabs him, 4 arms wrapping around him, tugging him close to the beast’s body. Yusaku kicks and struggles as best as he can, but there’s no escaping the beast’s arms as he’s dragged deeper into the forest.

Yusaku loses his strength after enough time passes and the beast doesn’t try to eat him or harm him in anyway. Instead, he tries to find a new key, even though he did not sign up to trade one cage for another. Sadly though, without the panic keeping him awake and the sleeping potion still in his system, Yusaku closes his eyes.

And when he opens them, he finds he’s in some kind of bed in a dark room. All the candles are out and there’s no sign of a window or light, but he’s not alone.

“You sure are cute…” Someone in the darkness purrs and Yusaku can sense a hand reaching for him, “How about I check you out a little, humm?”

Yusaku throws a wild punch in the dark and hits a nose.

"OUCH! Man, are all humans this rough with their lovers?" The person calls, "Geez, after I saved you from the monster too."

"1) I don't know you. 2) I don't like you. 3) I am not your lover. Let me go." Yusaku presses his back to the wall, trying to find a way out.

He escaped the castle in hopes of not becoming someone else’s trophy. Damn the fates. 

The man in the dark sighs, "Aww geez, should've expected a spit fire. You're free to go, but is it really a good idea to walk out there with who knows what? At least wait until morning or something, you might actually make it out of the forest alive."

Yusaku grabs the first thing he can reach and throws it in the direction of the voice. From the scream, he hit his capturer in a place that hurts.

"Would you stop that?! I'm not trying to kill you, I'm just looking to make sure you're okay and that you didn’t pass out from illness or something." The voice groans, "Ugh, humans."

That gives Yusaku pause, "You're not human then?"

"Uhh-well, you see, I uhhh..."

For the first time, Yusaku smiles. He knew that some monsters were intelligent enough for speech, these ones often being treated as especially dangerous. But he’s always wanted to meet these monsters, find out what they think of humanity and see if they’d help him become more than just a pretty face.

"I always thought there were other creatures out there. I never got to speak with them.” Yusaku settles down a little bit, “Can you tell me about your kind?"

The voice seems to hesitate, "You're not mad anymore?"

"Oh I'm mad, but getting information is more important to me. Starting with a name." Yusaku narrows his eyes, trying to see better, "Who are you?"

"Oh me? Well, I don't exactly have one, not a lot of our people do. You can call me whatever you want." The voice is no easier to see, no matter how Yusaku strains his eyes.

He thinks for a moment, "Ai, then. That's your name."

Ai hums, then there's a snap, like a pair of fingers, "I like it! Go ahead then human, ask me what you will!"

So Yusaku does. 

He learns about Ai and the world of magic that runs along side the human one. He's up most of the night, gaining knowledge he never thought he'd get and loving every second of it. Ai is less annoying as time goes on and is smart, which he constantly covers up with jokes and some fairly light flirting. Yusaku ends up falling asleep before the sun is up though and dreams of the beast taking him away from Queen and Blood Shepard.

In the morning, Yusaku finds a note at his bedside table.

_ Dear Yusaku-chan! _

_ You're free to leave, but if you stick around, I can help you learn more and maybe we can get to know each other a little better too. Wink, wink. I'm afraid I have to disappear during the day, but I'll be back once the sun is set. Toodles. _

_ Ai~ _

Yusaku does consider leaving. But instead he decides to explore Ai's home. There's a massive library, an impressive dining table, displays of riches Yusaku is familiar with but they're all increasingly more extravagant than anything he had growing up with Queen. It makes him wonder just what position Ai holds in the world of monsters, if he perhaps is employed by the Gods themselves.

In his explorations, Yusaku runs into Roboppi. A tiny werewolf, barely much older than 10, who works for Ai as an apprentice cleaner. Roboppi is quite obviously still learning the trade, since they often make bigger messes when they try to clean things. So Yusaku also spends his day helping Roboppi with the chores. It’s the most labour Yusaku has ever done in his life and it leaves him exhausted, but satisfied. Especially when Roboppi smiles at him in thanks. 

When night falls and Yusaku returns to his room, which is dark once again, he finds Ai in there waiting for him and willing to teach him more. 

Yusaku eagerly joins him and learns all he can. 

Weeks pass in this routine that Yusaku is slowly carving out as he spends more time in Ai’s mansion. Yusaku’s stamina when it comes to the chores increases tenfold within a few days, thanks to Roboppi’s help and the fact that they still mess up a lot. Sometimes he has the energy left to go to the local village and do the shopping with Roboppi.

The local village that no one tells Yusaku the name of is filled with werewolves, magicians and all sorts of creatures he never thought he’d meet, each more enchanting than the last one he met. 

There’s Takeru the half salamander, who works in the Ignis Cafe as a walking, talking oven. He was raised by his human grandparents, but he’s still incredibly powerful and an invaluable asset in the kitchen according to his salamander grandparents.

Yusaku also gets to know Aoi and Miyu very well, an avian and mermaid who frequent the cafe a lot. A couple who split their year between the sea and the sky, Aoi is calm and quiet while Miyu is excitable and loud, but they make a perfect pair in Yusaku’s humble opinion.

Then there’s the Kusanagi brothers, Shoichi and Jin, who run Cafe Nagi which is a rival to Ignis Cafe. The two of them are vampires, their sire having died for real many years ago and with their freedom, the brothers cater to beings with needs similar to their own.

After adventures in the village, Yusaku then ends up spending his evenings with Ai, in the dark, learning as much as he can. Ai won’t tell Yusaku why they can only share space in total darkness, but he will answer any other question Yusaku has of him. Ai asks Yusaku questions too, teasing him and caring for him and Yusaku feels like he’s made his first best friend. For the first time in Yusaku’s life, he feels happy.

So why can’t he stop desperately wanting to see Ai’s face?

Ai didn’t say that sunlight was dangerous to him when Yusaku asked, so that can’t be the reason why Yusaku can never see his face. Ai has joked of his handsomeness blinding anyone who sees him, but Ai tends to be full of shit when it comes to himself, so Yusaku takes that with a grain of salt. He refuses to let Yusaku see him and somehow it makes his heart ache. Ai means a lot to him and he doesn’t understand why he can’t see him.

One night, Yusaku’s longing gets the best of him.

When Ai comes back, Yusaku is already in bed, pretending to be asleep. Yusaku doesn’t know why Ai insisted on sharing a bed with Yusaku when the house is massive, but it suits Yusaku’s purposes so he hasn’t asked. Yusaku fights to stay awake without it showing as Ai settles in beside him, listening for Ai’s breathing to even out, listening for Ai to fall asleep. Only then does Yusaku enact his plan.

Yusaku climbs out of the bed, pulling his pillow to replace him so Ai won’t suspect anything in his sleep. Ai doesn’t stir, so Yusaku reaches under the bed where he stashed the candle he bought from Takeru. It was meant to spark to light as soon as Yusaku touched it in total darkness.

The candle illuminates his room for the first time in months and Yusaku finally sees Ai.

Ai hadn’t lied about his handsomeness, not entirely. His cheeks look soft and round, his jawbone solid and strong. His fringe is purple and pink, hiding his forehead while the rest of his hair is black with a golden edging. In fact, all of Ai glows in that golden edging and…

Yusaku suddenly realizes where he’s seen Ai’s face before. Why he may have hidden it.

Queen’s favourite bard, Go Onizuka, once told Yusaku a story using a picture book. The story was that of the God of Lust and Darkness, a cautionary tale.

The God of Lust and Darkness had caused many lovers to pair up over the centuries and once as a joke, he forced the God of Beauty and Lightning, to fall in love with a human maiden the people had claimed was the Fairest in the Land. After the spell was broken and the two woke up from their haze, both were absolutely furious with the God of Lust and the two cursed him. 

The God of Beauty cursed the God of Lust to transform into a hideous beast every day, until the sun went down and he was encased in total darkness. Only in such conditions would he return to his true form and in sunlight, the curse would take hold again. 

The Fairest in the Land cursed the God of Lust to shoot himself with his own arrow while looking at the one and only person who would never return his affections, even if he shot the poor soul with his cursed bow.

Go Onizuka had told Yusaku that the tale wasn’t true, but it was meant to caution people not to manipulate people who were more powerful than them. Yusaku had always wondered why his mother seemed offended whenever Go Onizuka said such a thing.

Now the face in Go Onizuka’s book lays peacefully in his bed and his mother’s habit of calling herself the Fairest in the Land while looking in the mirror was much more suspicious.

But before Yusaku could finish that thought, the wax of his candle was dripping down the side and burned Yusaku’s hand. He gasps and drops the candle on instinct-

Onto Ai’s chest, the flame landing on a nasty scar.

Ai screams and Yusaku grabs the candle before a fire can start in the bed, holding it at arm’s length. Ai looks around wildly in a panic, with bright golden eyes just like the beast that captured him and Yusaku’s heart races when his frightened and accusing eyes fall on Yusaku, holding a burning candle like a weapon, staring right back at Ai.

"You...." Ai hisses and Yusaku takes a step back when he rises from the bed, "You were going to burn me in my sleep."

Yusaku shakes his head, reaching out for him, "Ai, no-"

"SHUT UP!" Wings suddenly sprout from Ai's back, creating a gust that blows Yusaku across the room and his candle out, "AFTER ALL THE THINGS WE SAID, THE INFO WE SHARED, THE THINGS I SAID, YOU! YOU TRY TO KILL ME!"

"Ai!" Yusaku calls.

But Ai is already flying out of the room and when Yusaku blinks, he's on a mountain top, the full moon shining on him and Ai no where in sight. He can't see the village or the place he's called home for the past months. Yusaku considers sitting there and feeling sorry for himself for a while. He decides against that quickly.

Ai is his friend, someone he truly cares about and Yusaku isn't going to abandon him. Ai saved him in the forest, has made him happier than he's ever been in his life. Yusaku messed up and hurt his feelings. So now it's his turn to make things right.

Before Yusaku can go and make things right though, Roboppi appears before him.

"You made Aniki cry! I like you, Yusaku, but you're not going to get anywhere near him, unless you can do the 4 things I ask of you!" The werewolf pup challenges.

"Fine." Yusaku agrees without a second thought.

Roboppi then pulls a bag the size of his body out from behind him and tips it upside down. A small mountain of wrapped sweets appear, each looking exactly the same.

Roboppi grins wickedly, "You have until sunrise to arrange each of these into different piles. But you can not damage or open the wrapping to see what sweet it is."

With that challenge, Roboppi suddenly vanishes the same way Ai did, leaving Yusaku with his task. 

Yusaku tries his best, but he struggles with the task. He uses his sense of smell to differentiate between sweets, but with how large the pile is, he'll be there longer than all night. He doesn't have the kind of speed to take on this task alone or as sensitive a nose as other beings that would make this easier. Roboppi didn't even tell him how many different sweets there were, so he's creating a new pile as soon as he becomes unsure.

That doesn't stop him from trying though, thoughts of Ai in his head. Their talks of creatures and books, his damned flirting, his laugh whenever Yusaku said something he thought was outlandish. Yusaku's heart aches and aches and aches-

"You're trying awfully hard for someone who tried to kill my good friend."

Yusaku stops and he recognises the figure before him from his illustrations, "God of Fire and Loyalty."

The man before him is like Ai in that he’s outlined in gold and looks impossibly handsome. But he’s different, with red, orange, blue and silver hair and golden eyes. He looks like a smither, but Yusaku hasn’t got the patience or time to worry about details such as that. 

"You can call me Flame, if you want." The figure hums.

Yusaku goes back to his task, "If you have a challenge for me, save it, I need to finish this before dawn. Roboppi won't let me anywhere near Ai until this is done, plus the other tasks he's set for me."

"You know he doesn't want you to win, right? He may like you, but Ai has always been more important to him than anything else." Flame hums, watching him, "This would be difficult, even for the wolf pup."

"I know! But..." Yusaku swallows, "I need to see Ai. To tell him I'm sorry for breaking his trust. To thank him for protecting me. To say how I feel to his face."

That he….

Yusaku grabs another sweet and sniffs it, while Flame stares at him for a long time. Yusaku puts the sweet into the right pile and then continues.

Then Flame snaps his fingers and a band appears around Yusaku's head, "Consider it a blessing. Good luck, Prince Yusaku."

Suddenly, it's as if Yusaku had just woken up. He moves quicker than humanly possible, sorting the sweets without needing to smell them, as if he can suddenly tell the difference the second he touches them. He completes the task minutes before down breaks and Roboppi checks on him.

Roboppi clearly isn't happy, "Next task."

Yusaku can take it though.

“You need to steal the golden fleece of the bounty hunter Blood Shepard.” 

Yusaku might be able to take it.

Yusaku remembers watching Blood Shepard put on the golden fleece before going into battle with the rest of his men. The legends tell it prevents the wearer from suffering any injuries made by mortal hands or weapons. Blood Shepard has fought many for the right to keep the fleece and has killed others for attempting to steal it.

Roboppi wants him to find it and bring it back to them in two nights. 

The easy part was returning to the castle, funnily enough. Getting inside and dodging the servants like he once did was a struggle, but once he remembered their routines and the cranies he could still fit inside, it was fairly easy to get to Blood Shepard’s office. Yusaku only went in when he knew the general was going for his bath, which he wouldn’t bring his fleece to. Yusaku manages to grab the fleece and get out of Blood Shepard’s office unseen.

He doesn’t manage to get around the corner before Blood Shepard sees him though.

"YOU!" Blood Shepard reaches for his sword-

Yusaku dashes between his legs and runs. He runs as fast as he can, Blood Shepard on his heel, daggers and arrows thrown at him, people trying to grab him and ask him where he disappeared to,  _ Queen said you were dead, the Prince is alive, hurray! _

Yusaku runs and runs and runs until he finally finds himself in the highest tower with the ocean below him and Blood Shepard behind him. He'd never survive the fall if he jumped. But he has to get back to the forest. So Yusaku bundles up in the golden fleece and jumps out the window.

He hits the ocean hard and wakes up on the shore of a beach. He still has the golden fleece.

So Yusaku walks and walks deep into the forest again, trying to find Roboppi to show he completed the task. He's shaking and it's getting harder to move without feeling like he's dying. But he soldiers on and when he sees Roboppi, he throws the fleece at their head. Roboppi is visibly twitching when Yusaku returns and collapses right in front of him. 

An hour later, Roboppi throws water in his face and gives him his third task:

To collect the blood of the vampire who turned Jin and Shoichi; Bohman. 

Who is supposed to be dead-dead, not just undead.

Yusaku travels all the way from the mountain back to the village, to talk to the Kusanagi brothers and tell them what happened between him and Ai. Shoichi is upset to learn Yusaku’s the reason Ai has been missing for the past few days. The entire village all know Ai very well and loved him because of who he was, not because he was a God. He often helped all of them and when he asked that they not tell Yusaku who he was, they’d agreed without thinking. But Shoichi and Jin came to care for Yusaku as well and didn’t see the reason for the secrecy, so they decide to help Yusaku as much as they can with his quest.

They travel for roughly a week to make it to their once home, now should be just a normal abandoned castle. Instead they find Bohman, who is very much undead and with a half vampire: Haru. Who is stronger, faster and tougher than Jin or Shoichi and is immune to the damage of sunlight and throws a punch Yusaku’s way the moment he steps on the property.

It’s only because Bohman called Haru off that Yusaku was able to attempt to fulfil his quest.

“I need your blood to get back the love of my life.” Yusaku’s nose hurts rather badly and he hopes to God he doesn’t start bleeding from it.

“That’s forbidden.” Bohman says, “But if you give me some of your blood, little human, perhaps..." 

Bohman licks his lips.

Yusaku doesn't hesitate. 

He walks up the steps, even as Jin and Shoichi call for him not to and when he’s in front of Bohman’s throne, Yusaku holds out his arm to the vampire’s mouth. Bohman bites into it hard and begins to drain him dry, leaving Yusaku dizzy and weak-kneed. But while Bohman’s distracted, he manages to get a needle in his neck to take some of Bohman’s blood. 

It’s good that Yusaku did it while Bohman was busy, because he was going to drain Yusaku dry without fulfilling their deal if Shoichi hadn’t kicked him in the gut while Jin freed Yusaku from Bohman. All three of them hard barely escaped Haru and Bohman’s rath alive, Yusaku being forced to fight Haru alone outside while Jin and Shoichi beat Bohman in the castle so he wouldn’t chase them down when the moon rose. 

They managed to return to Roboppi though, the needle full of Bohman’s blood still in hand.

Then Roboppi gives Yusaku a task that has to be truly impossible.

"Go to the Underworld and bring me a flower from it."

Roboppi wants him to die and bring back a flower.

Yusaku tries reading every book in the library on the Underworld, until he has nothing left. So he tries the obvious way and jumps from a cliff again, this time without the golden fleece-

Only for someone to catch him.

"Humans really will do anything for love, won't they?"

Yusaku looks up at what he's been caught by and sees the, "Goddess of Water and Truth..."

Outlined in gold, wearing a flowing blue dress with eyes of pink and long ocean blue hair. She doesn’t look like she should be strong enough to carry him, but hey, she’s a Goddess.

She smiles, "Just Aqua is fine. A lot of people are hearing of your trials, Prince Yusaku. We're all rather impressed."

"Have you seen Ai then?" Yusaku tries to hope, "He is your brother, surely he'd come to you, is he-"

"He's alright and you will be as well. He's just being stubborn." Aqua settles him on the ground and gently holds his wrist. She slips a bracelet over it, with a crystal heart, "The God of Earth and Death owes me a favour. Tell him I'm calling it in and show him this if he gives you any trouble."

Aqua points to a cave and Yusaku goes inside. 

The world around him gets hotter and hotter, the deeper down the cave he goes. He hears screams of terror and pain, sees tortured souls trying to escape and the devils that grab them and drag them back down. Yusaku walks over larva and brimstone, until he reaches a mighty castle.

Where Earth, the God of Earth and Death, sits on his throne, weighing the value of each human who enters this place. Yusaku is judged and allowed to take a flower in a box. If Yusaku touches it though, he'll die. 

With the warning in his mind and the flower in the box, Yusaku returns to the surface.

Where Blood Shepard has beaten Roboppi and is trying to run away with the golden fleece. Yusaku throws the flower at Blood Shepard, who bursts into flames and burns, burns, burns. The fire spreads and Roboppi, unconscious and unable to move, was going to suffer from the blast the flower made.

So Yusaku jumped in the way, shielding Roboppi even as his body screamed in more agony than he’d ever thought was possible to experience. The last thing he sees is Roboppi’s crying face.

The next thing he sees is, “Ai?”

Tear drops fall on his face, as Ai holds him tightly, face a mess, "Stupid. Why do all this for a bastard like me?!"

“I’m sorry! I was angry and I didn’t actually want you to go!” Roboppi cries with him, “I’m sorry Yusaku!”

“It’s okay, Roboppi.” Yusaku smiles and weakly reaches up a hand to wipe away Ai's tears, "And it’s because I love you, Ai."

Ai stares at him and Yusaku smiles a little, before losing his strength, his hand slipping. Ai grabs it, cradling it to his cheek and kisses him on the mouth.

Then the two glow a soft blue light, similar to the moon, but warm like the sun.

When it fades, Yusaku is completely healed over and actually he's... golden as well, like Ai is outlined by it. 

Roboppi gasps, “Yusaku, since when were you divine?!”

Yusaku thinks hard, then remembers another story, linking it to his own, looking up at Ai in shock, “So my father-”

Ai laughs, "I should've known I'd fall for the son of the guy who cursed me with my hideous form and the woman who swore I’d fall for someone who wouldn’t love me back. But it's even funnier that you were the one who freed me from it too."

Yusaku just hugs Ai as tightly as he can, "I'm glad you're back, Ai."

Ai holds him tighter, "I'm glad you're back too, Yusaku."

Roboppi hugs them both around the waist.

And they all lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to make this clear in the story and a friend asked me about this, so I'm going to make a note here:
> 
> Ai did get cursed by Queen to shoot himself and fall for someone who couldn't return his feelings. But the thing is, Ai's arrows inspire an insatiable Lust in their target, not Love. Yusaku was supposed to be asexual in this fic, I planned to put a line in there somewhere mentioning it, but I just plum forgot. So yeah, Ai's arrows wouldn't work on Yusaku because he's asexual, but he's still open in the romance department, which is why Yusaku did love Ai back.


	6. Hugs/Cyberse: Growing Up with Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 times Yusaku's Duel Monsters hugged him +1 time Yusaku hugged a being from Cyberse.
> 
> Promo Post: https://loganelfreeces.tumblr.com/post/190793961019/to-love-people-chapter-6-fullmetaldude1

**1) Backup Secretary**

Yusaku stares at the world before him in shock, feeling like he’s been punched in the gut. He knew that Ai said he’d escaped a war zone when they met, but it hadn’t really hit. Not until now, as he’s standing in what was clearly once a wonderful place that’s been reduced to ashes and rubble. 

A hand on his shoulder and he looks up.

Backup Secretary, an uptight monster that Yusaku’s still getting to know, stands next to him and looks out at Cyberse World then glances down at him.

“I’m sorry you have to see our world like this.” Backup Secretary’s voice is softer than normal, as if she’s trying to sooth him, “I know it’s a lot.”

Yusaku isn’t good with people. But Backup Secretary has been with him since Ai came into his life, trying to be a calming influence in the new storm his world had become since he realized an A.I was spying on him. This has to be harder on her than it is on him.

Still, he can’t stop himself from getting tears in his eyes.

Yusaku puts his hand on Backup Secretary’s hand on his shoulder and squeezes it, “I promise to help rebuild it and to protect you all from the Knights of Hanoi, no matter what.”

This is a promise he knew he’d put his all into. He may not understand everything about Ai, the other Ignis or the Cyberse Monsters, but he knows he cares about them and that they care about him in return. Whatever the Knights of Hanoi throw at them, he’ll do whatever he can to protect himself and them. 

Even if that means picking up a Deck again. 

Backup Secretary stares at him and even though her visor, Yusaku sees the way his words effect her.

Then she hugs him.

It throws Yusaku off for three reasons. 1) None of the Cyberse have been very affectionate after Yusaku made it clear that he’s not the hugging type. 2) Backup Secretary especially appears to be the kind of Duel Monster to keep the others at a distance too, not engaging in wrestling or hugging as much as the others do. 3) He didn’t see how what he said was worthy of a hug and now he’s just very confused.

Backup Secretary pulls back almost as soon as he finishes that thought and gives a light cough into her fist, looking to the side, her cheeks turning pink, “I’m sorry, I know you don’t like hugs.”

Yusaku feels his own face warm but he rubs his arm where Backup Secretary held him and he smiles to himself, “It’s fine. I don’t think I mind hugs as much as I used to.”

Backup Secretary turns to look at him and smiles. She reaches out to pet his head and then they look out at the Cyberse World again.

“Ready to help with rebuilding then?” Backup Secretary hums.

Yusaku nods, “Let’s go.”

**2) Cyberse Wizard**

Yusaku rolls into his side and groans, gasping for breath, fighting to get more air in his lungs. He knows he doesn't need it, this being a virtual reality, but his mind can't stop his body's actions.

"Oh Arrival, what happened?!" Cyberse Wizard kneels at his side, resting a hand on his shoulder, "Yusaku, are you okay?"

Yusaku lays on his back to look up at him, panting hard still, "Fine, just, tired."

Cyberse Wizard groans and hits his forehead, "Why didn't you say anything? You're worse than my brother when it comes to being a workaholic." 

Yusaku lifts his head at that, blinking, "You, have a brother?" 

Yusaku didn't know any of the Duel Monsters had siblings or families of any kind. Ai never said anything and Backup Secretary didn’t mention anyone being related when he asked about the other Duel Monsters.

"A few." Cyberse Wizard's eye quirks up like he's smiling, "I'm talking about my big brother though, Cyberse Magician."

Yusaku blinks in confusion, “I’ve never heard of him or met him.”

Cyberse Wizard sighs, “It’s almost certainly for the best, he’s not always the friendliest guy. But he’s got a good heart and he cares a lot about Cyberse World and everyone in it. He’s probably always busy patrolling to make sure the Knights of Hanoi can’t get in again.”

Yusaku hums. He’s never met someone who had a brother before. But Cyberse Wizard seems to like his.

“Come on.” Cyberse Wizard slips his arms under Yusaku and picks him up.

Yusaku yelps in surprise, grabbing onto Cyberse Wizard’s shirt.

Cyberse Wizard’s eye quirks upward and Yusaku sees the hint of a smile, “Time for bed, hero.”

Yusaku stares at him in confusion. He’s already in bed at home, it’s just his avatar that’s tired and it’s in a this is hard work, not in a sleepy way.

“I’m not ready for bed though.” Yusaku pouts at him, “Plus there’s still way too much work to do. We've been at this for a year and your home still isn't fixed."

“Yusaku, you’re a kid. You may be 12, but you still need sleep more than I do.” Cyberse Wizard chuckles and lifts him better, so Yusaku is sitting in the crook of his arm and being held to his chest. “Would a story help you get to sleep?”

Yusaku thinks about it. About how he can’t remember the last time someone offered to read him a bedtime story or held him like he was little and needed the hugs. It’s not bad.

“Only if it’s a good one. About you and your brother, Cyberse Magician.” Yusaku rests his head on Cyberse Wizard’s shoulder, “I wanna meet him some day.”

Cyberse Wizard smiles and nods, “Well, we did fight off wild viruses that one time...”

**3) Linkslayer**

Yusaku pulls away from the small keyboard in front of him, looking up at Linkslayer in concern, "Is the virus almost gone?"

Linkslayer grunts and smiles at Yusaku, sitting on the bed comfortably, "Almost. That vaccine you developed is working wonders, Yusaku."

Yusaku feels some pride swell up in his chest. He's been learning how to hack and code for the last two years with Ai and the other Ignis and it's nice to see it's proving to be useful. The Knights of Hanoi are still trying their best to destroy the Cyberse World and all his close friends in it. Yusaku has had to Duel their leader Revolver once and he doesn't want to do it again. Not when it led to Linkslayer and the others getting infected with a virus that Revolver's Cyberse Monsters had. Linkslayer took the worst hit with the virus in their Duel and he's the one Yusaku had to stay beside through the night. Everyone else is fine now.

A clawed hand pets his head and Yusaku looks up in bewilderment.

Linkslayer smiles wide, "Thanks little buddy!" 

Yusaku feels his face warm a little. The Cyberse Monsters are so affectionate and though he's a little more used to it, he still can't help but feel flustered over it sometimes.

"It's nothing." Yusaku opens his keyboard and continues to monitor the progress of his vaccine.

Linkslayer laughs and suddenly Yusaku finds his feet off the ground and himself in the arms of the boisterous monster, who ruffles his hair while hugging him tightly.

"You kid!" Linkslayer cackles, "Don't be so modest!"

"Linkslayer get off!" Yusaku's face is red as he tries to slip out of his arms, "You're still healing, save the rough housing for the battlefield!" 

Linkslayer just continues laughing and then throws Yusaku into the air, "All hail our hero, Yusaku!" 

"Linkslayer!" Yusaku screams.

What is he going to do with this idiot?! 

Linkslayer catches him and cuddles him close, giggling, “The whole virus is gone now, thank you for saving my life!”

Yusaku groans and tries pushing at his face, getting him to leave him alone, “You’re still healing you idiot, the vaccine isn’t done yet, can you please just rest?!”

Linkslayer hums and tucks Yusaku under his arm, like he’s thinking about it.

“Nah!” Linkslayer then jumps out of bed, “Time for a morning jog!”

Then he takes off out the makeshift tent and runs. He holds Yusaku over his head like a prized trophy, laughing and showing him off and bragging about his hacking, while Yusaku hides his face in embarrassment.

Why is he like this?

**4) Cyberse Magician**

Yusaku dove his board before he could think, “Get down!”

Yusaku barely manages to push him out of the way in time before Jack Wyvern’s attack blasts Yusaku in the back.

“Playmaker!” Cyberse Magician screams.

Yusaku falls from his board, right into the monster’s arms, clinging to him, gasping and biting his lip through the pain, his back feeling like it’s on fire. His head is spinning and he can’t think straight.

“HANOI!” Ai roars as he bursts forward in his human avatar, Dark Templar and Decode Talker following him in their rage. 

The rest of the Cyberse Monsters rush forwards, as if their rage returns their strength to them, forcing each of them to rush at the nearest enemy with every ounce of might they still have left.

Yusaku hisses as the pain spreads through all his body, aching and trying to gasp and inhale and exhale without choking or passing out.

Cyberse Magician hugs him close, mindful not to touch his injured back and takes off in the opposite direction, back towards the firewall that’s kept most of the Hanoi from invading the Cyberse World. It’s the outermost wall, one of three that Yusaku and the Ignis had designed themselves to protect all of the Cyberse World. The middle ring became something of a hospital base after the Hanoi’s attacks continued, so that anyone who’d been damaged or suffered from viruses could get help immediately. Yusaku’s glad he had the foresight to plan such a thing now.

“Hang in there, kid, we’re almost there.” Cyberse Magician hugs his neck a little tighter, “What compelled you to take a strike in place myself?!”

Yusaku fights for his breath, looking over Cyberse Magician’s shoulder to watch the battlefield.

“I acted on instinct. We can’t lose our commander.” Yusaku tries to blink away the black spots in his vision, to not let himself pass out, “I made a promise to protect all of you. I thought I could get out of the way in time, too.”

Cyberse Magician stiffens then holds him closer, letting out an annoyed huff, “You stupid human. I can be recreated. You can not.”

Yusaku shakes his head, “You can’t be though. Even if, even if you’re regenerated or copied, the Cyberse Magician that comes back won’t be you. That Cyberse Magician won’t be Wizard’s brother or Witch’s best friend. You’re alive and important too.”

Yusaku hates it when the Cyberse Monsters talk about themselves as if they can be replaced.

Cyberse Magician is silent, but holds him tighter all the same.

Yusaku passes out before they reach the hospital.

**5) Firewall Dragon**

Yusaku roars as he rides the Datastorm, blazing forward, fist out wide, “DON’T TOUCH HER!”

He cuts in before Revolver’s Autorokket Dragon can get anywhere near Firewall Dragon and pulls up a shield just in time to cut off the monster’s blast. He’s glad it’s one of Revolver’s smaller Dragons, the shield he installed in his Duel Disk is still in the developmental phase. It can only handle so many blasts of a below 2000 ATK monster before it needs to recharge.

Luckily it’s long enough for Ai to swoop in and hack Firewall’s cage, turning it to dust. Firewall lets out a mighty roar, her wings spread wide, blowing away the dust and debris.

Revolver snarls at him, “Playmaker! Why do you insist on fighting for these programs?!”

Yusaku doesn’t have the time or patience for this, so he flips Revolver off. Revolver bristles.

Ai looks at him over his shoulder, “Playmaker get Firewall out of here, I’ll keep Revolver busy!”

“Okay!” Yusaku turns his board around.

Firewall is up on her hind legs, blasting those of Revolver’s monsters that are out. Anything under 2500 points bursts into data, while Borreload Dragon roars in defiance, ready to send another blast right back at her.

“You can beat him up later, we gotta fly!” Yusaku flies up to Firewall’s nose, patting her there.

Firewall gives a soft growl, then nods, “Get close, I’m faster!”

Yusaku jumps from his board and Firewall catches him in one hand. They take off flying, diving through the network, riding through the Datastorms, zeros and ones passing them by faster than Yusaku’s slow human mind can recognise them.

“Thank you, for coming to get me.” Firewall calls, voice wavering.

Yusaku pats her chest, where she holds him tight, the best of a hug he can give considering he can’t really hug her when she’s this big, “I always will. I promised I would.” 

Before they know it, they’re at Cyberse World’s outermost shield, where Cyberse Witch is waiting for them.

“I’m glad you two made it back okay.” Cyberse Witch opens the shield for them and the three of them float down to the second shield, where the healing station is prepared for Firewall, “What happened to Ai?”

Yusaku turns to her, “He stayed behind to keep Revolver busy, but he should be back.”

Firewall gives a soft growl as she touches down on the second shield. She lets Yusaku go, then he sprints to the healing bay immediately to make sure it’s charged up and ready.

“The Hanoi are getting desperate.” Firewall waits before climbing into the healing station.

Yusaku looks up at her and nods, “Yes. But we can take them.”

Firewall smiles and draws Yusaku in for a quick hug, then enters the healing station.

**+1) Ai**

Yusaku looks around wildly when he logs out, eyes falling on Ai’s SOLtis as it sits on his bed, his eyes fluttering open. The two stare at each other, Yusaku panting harshly as he comprehends everything that just happened.

A damn near 5 year war is over. The Tower of Hanoi fell, bringing back all the allies Yusaku made as Playmaker in the last year. Doctor Kogami is behind bars along with the other 3 scientists for the rest of their miserable lives. Yusaku doesn’t know what’s going to happen to Ryoken Kogami, but his heart burns when he thinks of him, of his special person, of his enemy. But it races much more when he looks at Ai and 5 years of companionship and care and love build up in his throat and spill out into the world.

“Ai, I love you.”

Ai’s mouth falls open further, then he stands up, looking at him in shock, “Yusaku…”

Yusaku suddenly finds his eyes wet with tears and he moves before he thinks about it. He races into Ai and hugs him tightly, sobbing openly, flashes of their fight going through his mind, of Ai using Dark Templar to take the hit meant for Decode Talker, of sacrificing himself to let Yusaku finish the Duel and save everyone-

“Don’t leave me again!” Yusaku sobs, holding Ai tightly, “I love you, Ai, I don’t wanna think about a life without you!”

Ai hesitates only a moment, before wrapping his own arms around Yusaku, giving a soft laugh, “Silly. Why fall in love with a program like me?”

Yusaku scoffs and punches him under the arm, but gently, “No clue, just hug me tighter damnit!”

When he first met Ai and the other Cyberse Monsters, he hated hugs, he hated headpats, he hated any kind of physical affection because it made his skin crawl. Now he can’t imagine not having them with him to hold him close and pet his head and remind him how important bonds and connections truly are. 

Ai hugs him tighter and runs his fingers through his hair, “Let it out. Cry until nothing’s left. You’re so brave and so kind and I’m so proud of you. You fought so well for the last 5 years. You can rest now, I promise.”

Yusaku sniffles and sobs and continues to cry as Ai soothes him. He doesn’t know how long they stay like that, hugging in the aftermath, as the world gets darker around them. By the time Yusaku pulls back, he can see the stars and full moon through his window. Ai looks really beautiful in the moonlight, hair soft and eyes glowing a gentle gold. 

“What’ll you do now?” Yusaku wipes at his eyes with his wrists, looking up at Ai, “Since you don’t have to defend the Cyberse World from the Hanoi, will you go back to SOL Tech?”

Ai scoffs and looks away, “I don’t trust the guys who covered up your torture, so no thanks. They’ll probably try to find us and use us for their own sick purposes.”

Yusaku straightens, ready for the next fight.

But Ai pets his head and smiles, “But this time we’re not going to fight. Me and the other Ignis will take over the whole company and use it for good. Maybe get you a job or something.”

Yusaku laughs at that and rests his head on Ai’s chest plate, listening to the comforting sound of his internal fans spinning, “Me a SOL goon? Unlikely.”

“Ahh well, I tried.” Ai laughs with him.

Yusaku rolls his eyes and wraps his arms tightly around Ai’s back, hugging his unyielding body to his chest. He loves this stupid idiot with all his heart and he doesn’t care what he does next, so long as Ai is at his side. 

The peacefulness of the hug lasts for a while, longer than Yusaku thought it would, his heart slowing down, the panic subsiding. Ai starts to sway them to and fro, so Yusaku goes with him, dancing in his bedroom in the pale moonlight.

“You know you can decide not to be in love with me.” Ai’s arms tighten around him, “I really want you to. You should be with a human. Someone who’s warm and squishy and who’ll age, like you do.”

Yusaku hums, like he’s thinking about it and he is.

“I could fall in love with a human.” Yusaku pulls back and looks Ai in the eye, “But I won’t.”

Ai’s eyes widen and his throat jewel blinks; his version of a nervous swallow.

“There’s no human besides me who knows what my life has been like for the last 5 years. There’s no human I trust to guard by back in battle and hold my hand outside it. There’s no human who makes my heart beat like you do.” Yusaku’s voice is steady, but his hands are shaking.

He lays his hand on Ai’s cheek and goes on his tiptoes, gently knocking their foreheads together. Ai is staring at him and the fans inside him are spinning so fast and loudly that Yusaku can hear them from here. 

“Ai, do you love me romantically?” Yusaku asks.

Ai’s fans are buzzing, his jem keeps blinking, his eyes look all over Yusaku’s face before settling on his lips.

“Yes.” Ai says and it sounds like it’s being torn out of him, “I have for the past year. Maybe longer.”

Yusaku sucks in a breath, a helpless smile breaking out on his face.

“Ai, will you kiss me? Please?” Yusaku asks.

Ai starts to smoke, his fans going into overdrive, his eyes wide and zeroes and ones running through them to gather the data before him.

“Yes.” Ai says.

Yusaku gulps and leans up higher, pressing his lips to Ai’s. 

Ai’s mouth isn’t the least bit wet, his lips soft and smooth like silicone and Yusaku can feel something soft and dry like velvet just poking his tongue, perhaps the inside of Ai’s mouth or what his tongue feels like. Yusaku’s heart is racing and thundering in his chest. Ai is smoking and combusting, Yusaku can smell it.

So he pulls back to look him over, calling out a concerned, “Ai?!”

Ai pushes him to the bed and starts waving his arms as smoke comes out of his ears and mouth, trying to cool himself down, calling out Ignister as he shouts and flails.

Yusaku watches this for a while, dumb struck.

Then Ai remembers to speak Japanese, “I’m fine, I’m fine, just really emotional, don’t worry, just stay back, oh FuckYouKissedMeHowTheFuckAHHHHHHHH-”

Yusaku can’t help it.

He laughs. A bright and cheerful and helpless laugh that he hasn’t heard himself make in the past decade. The five years before he met Ai and the other Cyberse Monsters, he never smiled. In the last five years after he met Ai and the other Cyberse Monsters, he started to smile. This is the first time he’s laughed since he was little.

It feels good to do that again.

Ai also calms down and smiles at him, the smoke no longer bursting from his body, his fans slowing down.

“Geez, you laugh while my body’s on fire?” Ai gives a grin, “How cruel you are, Yusaku.”

Yusaku rolls his eyes and offers his hand, “We can fix up your body now, if you want.”

Ai gasps and covers up his chest, “But we’re not married! Oh Yusaku, how naughty!”

Yusaku groans and Ai laughs and for the first time in their lives everything is okay.

It’s all Yusaku will ever need. 


End file.
